


Tu Ilusión, Mi Realidad

by Neko48



Series: Secretos en el tiempo [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: Años y generaciones pasaron.Él movió los hilos entre las sombras para lograr su plan y vengar a su amada.Pero en sus últimos momentos unos niños lo derrotaron abriéndole los ojos.Gracias a eso se enteró que no todo lo que creía su realidad era verdad, sino más bien una ilusión que nunca notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde.Pero una pequeña chispa que creía perdida volverá, para hacerle ver otra realidad que él no pudo ver.*Los personajes y el universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano**Historia conjunta entre JessicaLiriano y VadaSilva4*
Relationships: Belphegor/Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro/Mammon | Viper, Daemon Spade/Lampo, Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Flan | Fran/Lambo, Genkishi/Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Secretos en el tiempo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. El Inicio Del Fin

Ese fue el momento más tenso que vivieron en sus vidas.

Ni siquiera la batalla contra el Byakuran del futuro fue tan impactante como la escena que estaban viviendo en esos momentos. 

Primero la sorpresiva batalla contra la familia Simón. 

Luego enterarse que ellos habían sido utilizados por nadie más que el primer guardián de la Niebla Vongola, Daemon Spade. 

Y que luego éste tomara posesión del cuerpo de Mukuro Rokudo y se hiciera con todos los poderes de los anillos Vongola, Simon y de paso la llama de la noche, aquella que solo los Vindice son capaces de utilizar. 

Pero gracias a la unión de las llamas de Enma y Tsuna lograron acorralarlo, a lo que Daemon intentó escapar, siendo detenido por Vindice mientras Tsuna preparaba su ataque final. 

—¡Hasta aquí llegaste Daemon! —Gritó Tsuna, terminando de preparar su ataque con las llamas del juramento. 

—¡Espera! ¡Para, no lo hagas! ¡¡Aún no puedo morir!! —Grita Daemon y recibe de lleno la técnica cayendo al suelo, pero en el proceso, todos notaron como algo salía del alma de Daemon. 

Era un reloj de bolsillo. 

Este cae al suelo y Tsuna al verlo se dirige hasta donde estaba. Todos ven lo que ocurrió con sorpresa

¿Por qué Daemon tendría ese reloj?

—¿Eso es...? —Pregunta Enma. 

—Eso era algo que Daemon mantenía dentro de su cuerpo. —Explica Reborn. 

—Es el tesoro de Daemon Spade. —Indica Mukuro desde el cuerpo de Mukurowl. 

Tsuna toma el reloj y al abrirlo ve una imagen de toda la primera generación Vongola, pero había alguien más con ellos. 

Una mujer que se encontraba abrazada a Daemon y ambos sonreían. 

—¿Tsuna qué es ese reloj de bolsillo? —Preguntó Reborn. 

—Es una antigua fotografía, de Daemon con la primera generación. —Explica Tsuna a lo que todos sueltan exclamaciones de sorpresa, a la vez que los Vindice dejaban que el resto de los miembros de Vongola y Simon aparecieran. 

Ya que algo muy importante estaba por ser revelado. 

Todos estaban atentos. 

—¿Con la primera generación? —Pregunta Enma sorprendido, ¿por qué Daemon tendría eso como su tesoro si él los odiaba?.

—Y no solo eso, hay una mujer con Daemon, es muy hermosa. —Dice el castaño. 

—Nunca la había visto. —Dice Reborn apareciendo en su hombro. 

—Nufufu, ¿es hermosa verdad? — Escuchan todos, y ven con sorpresa que el que hablaba era Daemon—. Su nombre era Elena. —Dice él, algunos se tensan pero Mukuro les avisa que su llama no estaba activa. 

Literalmente, esa era la última voluntad de Daemon. 

Reborn y Tsuna le cuestionan sobre ella y él les explica quién era Elena, como se unieron ambos a Vongola, el trágico final de la rubia y el por qué él hizo todo. 

Todos, incluso Reborn, estaban sorprendidos por lo que Daemon había dicho. 

Pero en eso dos personas se acercaron hasta ellos.

—No puede ser.... —Escucha Tsuna y al voltearse, tanto él como Reborn ven con sorpresa a Bianchi y a Hayato.  
Ambos hermanos tenían miradas serias. 

—Chicos.. —Dice Tsuna pero la mayor de los Gokudera no lo deja hablar. 

—Daemon, Elena nunca murió—Afirma Bianchi, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.  
Incluso Daemon se quedó tieso al escuchar eso.

—Niña ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. 

Entonces Bianchi le mostró algo a Daemon, era un colgante. 

—Este colgante era de ella, ¿no? —Cuestiona Bianchi mostrándolo—. A sido tradición que los primogénitos de la familia Gokudera lo llevemos. —Explica la pelirroja.

Luego abre el dije, dejando ver otra fotografía vieja, donde estaban una mujer junto a una niña, ambas sonriendo felices y con ambas había un hombre de mirada y cara seria. 

—Nosotros somos descendientes de G, el primer guardián de la tormenta Vongola y de Elena. —Dice Hayato. Si antes todos se quedaron helados, ahora lo estaban más. 

Los únicos que no se inmutaron eran los Vindice. 

—Yo... No, no... —Murmura Daemon y comienza a llorar, nadie dijo nada. 

—Lo sentimos.. —Dicen ambos hermanos, no sabían qué había pasado, pero sabían que ese hombre fue traicionado cuando nunca lo supo. 

Entonces el "cuerpo" de Daemon comenzó a desintegrarse. 

—Al final... Nada sirvió... —Comenta él con tristeza—. Yo... Lo siento... —Dice y se desvanece por completo. 

Ese día se descubrieron muchas cosas.  
Verdades ocultas y la reconciliación de dos familias. 

Pero a pesar de haber ganado. 

Ninguno de los Vongola o los Simon sentían que era algo para festejar, después de todo, Daemon fue alguien que hizo todo eso por amor, un amor que al final lo traicionó y de manera inexplicable. 

Lo que sí, nadie se esperaba que esa misma noche, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo pasara algo. 

En un lugar oculto.

Un objeto brilló.

Ese objeto era nada más ni nada menos que un reloj de bolsillo que había recibido el alma de su antiguo dueño.

Quien esperaba descansar por fin en paz.

Sin saber que pronto sería encontrado por aquellos a los que utilizó.

Continuará...


	2. Conexión

"Aquí será nuestro lugar especial" 

El tiempo pasó y la batalla de los representantes sucedió.

Al principio todo iba "normal", quitando el hecho de que amigos y compañeros debían luchar casi a muerte con tal de salvar a uno de los arcoballenos, y el hecho de que la pequeña Uni había aparecido como la arcoballeno del cielo, teniendo a Byakuran y a las coronas fúnebres de ese tiempo como su equipo.

Pero todo se descontroló con la interrupción de Bermuda, el arcoballeno de la noche y líder de Vindice. Quien robó el reloj de Skull, permitiéndole utilizar todo su poder junto a los Vindice para luchar contra Tsuna y compañía, con tal de lograr su venganza contra aquel que los maldijo a él y a sus compañeros, quienes resultaron ser todos antiguos arcoballenos que Bermuda había rescatado de las garras de la muerte al usar sus llamas de la noche. 

Aunque su fuerte afán resultó en vano, ya que terminó perdiendo ante la alianza que formó Tsuna con todos los representantes.

Tras la batalla Checker Face apareció, revelando la historia detrás de los arcoballeno y mostrando su verdadera identidad, siendo Kawahira.

Una vez más el sacrificio de los arcoballenos debía ocurrir, pero el momento fue interrumpido por Talbolt, quien apareció alegando que había ideado una manera de mantener los pacificadores sin necesidad de los arcoballeno con la ayuda del cielo Vongola. Recibiendo así el agradecimiento y admiración de Kawahira, pues él más que nadie deseaba encontrar una forma de mantener el trinisette sin tomar las vidas de otros.

Inmediatamente Bermuda se ofreció a proteger los pacificadores que ya no necesitaban de portadores para mantenerlos gracias a la máquina de Talbot, cerrando así la que sería la última batalla de los representantes.

Los días pasaron y el último deseo de los arcoballeno se cumplió: una máquina para que pudieran volver a su forma adulta sin tener que pasar por el largo proceso de crecimiento.

Verde y Talbot fueron los creadores, además de contar con la ayuda de Shoichi y Spanner. 

Lograron devolver a los arcoballeno a su forma adulta. Cabe mencionar que el grito de Tsuna se escuchó por todo el continente al enterarse de que aquel hombre de traje y fedorra que lo había ayudado al luchar contra su padre, era en realidad su tutor demoniaco. Todos comenzaron a reír por la expresión aturdida del castaño y sintieron lastima por la sonrisa sádica que le había dado Reborn. 

Al final de todo, las cosas salieron bien, aunque lo sucedido en la batalla contra Daemon seguía estando en las mentes de la décima generación, sabían que no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo... 

O eso creían. 

Tiempo más tarde… 

En la mansión Vongola se llevaba a cabo una fiesta para celebrar todos los logros adquiridos. 

Cada quién se divertía a su manera, Dino acosaba a Hibari y la molesta alondra le daba una paliza, mas el potro seguía haciendo lo mismo. 

Lussuria y las chicas estaban haciendo planes maléficos para shipear a los chicos y conseguir yaoi gratis. 

Xanxus y Tsuna habían tomado tanto que ahora los dos estaban cantado encima de una mesa. 

Nono e Iemitsu estaban recordando cuando sus respectivos hijos eran unos niños y estos los admiraban. 

En resumen, una clásica celebración estilo Vongola.

Pero entre todos los miembros de la fiesta, habían dos que se sentían un poco incómodos. 

Estos eran Rokudo Mukuro y Dokuro Chrome, no era que no disfrutaran de tener paz, pero desde hacía ya un tiempo que ambos sentían algo raro en la mansión. 

Como si algo los llamara, pero esa noche ese sentimiento era particularmente fuerte. 

—Kufufu, vamos. —Dice Mukuro al ver que nadie notaría si se iban, ya que los únicos cuerdos que quedaban estaban con Mammon, apostando si la alondra cedería a las idioteces del potro o no. 

Ambas piñas fueron hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión, ciertamente no entendían bien qué pasaba, pero decidieron seguir sus instintos. 

Recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a un viejo sauce que podría estar allí desde la época de Primo. Al acercarse más, sintieron una pequeña presencia de llamas debajo de la tierra frente al árbol. 

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, Mukuro los cubrió con una ilusión a la vez que Chrome creaba una pala, comenzando a cavar hasta que tocaron algo, era un pequeño cofre viejo. 

Al sacarlo notaron que la presencia venía de allí dentro. 

Luego de volver a cubrir el hoyo, Mukuro trató de abrir el cofre que estaba oxidado por el tiempo y cuando lo logró, vieron que dentro había un pequeño reloj de bolsillo con una pica grabada, al abrirlo vieron una fecha escrita dentro y fue entonces que lo notaron al ver la llama que rodeaba las manecillas. 

—Al parecer no murió del todo. —Comentó Chrome con un poco de tristeza en su voz. 

—Llevémoslo adentro. —Le dijo Mukuro con tranquilidad. 

Ambos volvieron a la mansión, entrando lo más desapercibidos que pudieron, aunque igualmente todos estaban sumidos en sus locuras, así que al ver que eran ignorados fueron al tercer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de la décima generación. 

Llegaron a la de Mukuro y él colocó una barrera para que nadie notara las llamas de Daemon. 

Ambos estaban por abrir de nuevo el reloj, cuando escucharon un estruendo proveniente del piso inferior. 

Decidieron dejar el reloj en la cómoda al lado de la cama y la barrera de llamas puesta para después bajar al salón. 

Al llegar a la fiesta vieron quien había causado el estruendo.

—Kufufufu, ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi detente! —Gritó Mukuro para luego activar el primer reino y hacer que unas enredaderas detuvieran a un furioso Tsuna borracho que estaba peleando con Kyoya, este último siendo detenido a tiempo por Dino. 

—Sabía que no debíamos dejar que Boss tomara. —Dijo Chrome negando con su cabeza, entonces enfocó su mirada en otra parte y entrecerró su ojo—. Y a ti tampoco. —Murmura mientras se acerca a una borracha Mammon que ya estaba apostando con la pared. 

Así pasó la noche, entre más disturbios y locura. 

En el tercer piso, Lambo era el único que dormía plácidamente en su habitación mientras los demás seguían abajo. 

Claramente, el pequeño no sintió cuando el anillo del rayo soltó unas pequeñas chispas. 

Los días pasaron y tanto Mukuro como Chrome intentaron contactar con Daemon. Pero no respondía, por lo que decidieron parar de intentarlo y dejarlo descansar. 

Ese mismo día Chrome estaba con Lambo, ambos habían ido a buscar unos dulces de uva que la peli piña tenía guardados para él. 

Pero en un momento que Lambo pasó cerca de donde el reloj estaba oculto, el anillo del rayo brilló y de el salió Lampo. 

—¿Lampo-san? —Dijeron Chrome y Lambo sorprendidos. El peli verde lucía desesperado. 

—¿¡Daemon está aquí!? —Preguntó el fantasma con angustia en su voz. 

Chrome se sorprendió, pero se acercó hasta donde estaba el reloj y se lo dio a Lampo. 

El primer guardián del rayo, apenas lo vio, dejó escapar algunas de sus llamas haciendo que el objeto brillara y de allí saliera el cuerpo fantasmal de Daemon, quién se mantenía inconsciente y antes de que cayera al suelo, lo atrapó.

—No me dejaste... —Escucharon ambos menores, sorprendidos al ver como Lampo abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Daemon mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro—. Esta vez... No me dejaste solo...

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BERMUDA: Estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba. —Dice mientras revuelve su té.
> 
> SILVA: Por fin se viene lo ya tan esperado. —Sonrie mientras toma un mate.
> 
> YO: Yo no sé si mi corazón aguante. —Comenta mientras se seca las lágrimas.
> 
> REBORN: Exagerada. —Le dice mientras le da una crema batida y bebe de su expreso.
> 
> SILVA: Jess...¿Sabes que esto es solo el principio? —Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos—. Todavía falta "eso".
> 
> YO: ¿Por qué crees que ya dejé listo mi testamento? —Tras decir esto Reborn la golpea con un León mazo.
> 
> SILVA: Tranquilo Reborn por favor... Debe estar viva para seguir con esto. —Dice suspirando al ver a su compañera desmayada.
> 
> BERMUDA: La pregunta de la semana para los lectores: ¿Como creen que reaccionara la Décima Generación?


	3. Reencuentro Agridulce

Chrome y Lambo estaban sorprendidos. 

—Oye Nagi has visto… —Las palabras de Mukuro quedaron en el aire cuando vio la escena que estaban presenciando—. Iré a hablar con Tsunayoshi. —Les dice y se retira. 

Mientras, Lampo seguía llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de Daemon. 

Tsuna por su parte estaba firmando unos papeles que debían estar listos para que Reborn no lo tor-tutoriara.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió dos llamas conocidas, una muy alterada y otra débil. Por lo que salió de su oficina rumbo a las habitaciones de los guardianes, pero en el camino se encontró con Mukuro que se notaba agitado. 

—Tsunayoshi debes hacer una reunión urgente. —Le dice con seriedad. 

—¿Tiene que ver con las presencias que están en tu habitación? —Le preguntó con la misma expresión, a lo que Mukuro asintió.

—Pero creo que ellos no deberían escuchar. —Le dice señalando cierto anillo que estaba en su mano. 

El castaño asiente y se va a buscar unas cadenas Mammon, a la vez que comienza a llamar a los demás mientras Mukuro vuelve por donde vino. 

Varios minutos después Lampo se encontraba en la habitación junto al inconsciente Daemon, Mukuro había llegado hace unos momentos para avisarle a Lambo y a Chrome sobre la reunión, por lo que se fue junto con la chica y dejaron tanto el reloj como al pequeño, que se encontraba dormido a los pies de la cama.

En un momento, Lampo se dio cuenta de que Daemon comenzaba a despertar. 

—¿Qué..? ¿Qué pasó? —Murmura Daemon mientras abre sus ojos con lentitud, pero apenas lo hizo sintió como algo se le abalanzaba. 

Lo único que distinguió bien fue una esponjosa cabellera verde. 

—Daemon... N-no me dejaste. —Dijo Lampo mientras comenzaba a llorar abrazado al mayor.

El peliazul se percató entonces de donde estaba y con quién al escuchar la voz de su pequeño.

—¿Lampo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —Le pregunta todo desorientado, pero el menor no se separó de él. 

—N-no pienses en… eso ahora, ¿s-si? —Le pide Lampo lo más coherente y audible que puede—. Estás... débil y d-debes recuperarte, ya después... hablaremos. —Al terminar de hablar, se sorprendió al sentir algo húmedo en su cabello, por lo que levanta su cabeza y nota que Daemon también estaba llorando.

—Jajaja. —Comienza a reír con amargura—. Todavía lloras... ¿Por una basura como yo? ¿Por alguien que te traicionó y abandonó? —Le pregunta con una sonrisa amarga y triste, a la vez que las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. 

En ese momento Lampo lo encaró con su rostro fantasmal rojo de la furia.

—¿¡Eres imbécil o qué!? ¡Claro que lloraré al tenerte a mi lado! ¿¡Cómo creés que me sentí ese día cuando te vi morir!? —Le grita el peliverde soltando todo—. ¿¡Creés que siquiera me paré a pensar en ti como un traidor!? ¡Lo único que yo quería! ¡Lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado tal y como habíamos prometido! —Cuando terminó de gritar se volvió a abrazar a Daemon. 

—Lampo… —Susurra Daemon consternado, pero el menor siguió. 

—¡No fuiste tú quien traicionó! ¡Fueron ellos quienes te acorralaron! Y fuimos nosotros... Los que no pudimos protegerte… —Al decir lo último, su voz se debilitó.

Había sacado casi todo lo que quería gritar a Daemon, en cierta manera, se había sacado un peso de encima. Y agradecía que el pequeño Lambo tuviera el sueño pesado.

—No sabes lo que sentí….Lo que te extrañé. —Susurró entre lágrimas

"Claro que lo sé pequeño."

Pensó Daemon comenzando a acariciar los cabellos de Lampo.

"Ese es un recuerdo que nunca desaparecerá."

El recuerdo del fatídico día en que recibió aquella maldita carta.

"Lamento informarle con tan poco tiempo joven Spade, mas tengo la desdicha de informarle que mi único hijo Lampo ha sido desterrado la mañana pasada debido a sus constantes actos de rebeldía y ahora mismo debe encontrarse lejos de nuestro territorio. Le agradezco que lo halla acompañado todos estos años y espero mantener una buena relación con usted cuando herede el puesto de su padre en un futuro"

Esas eran las palabras que rezaban en el papel.

Daemon no escuchó los llamados de Elena, en su mente solo se repetían las imágenes de los últimos meses y del momento en que Lampo le dio el reloj.

Si fue una despedida, y él a pesar de saberlo no lo evitó. 

No lo protegió. 

Le falló.

Todo se volvió negro al tiempo que las lágrimas y los gritos se hicieron presentes. Con los pendientes de esmeraldas que habían sido envueltos con esmero quedando olvidados en un rincón de la destrozada habitación.

-—¡¡Maldita sea¡! —Gritó fuera de si y con uno de sus puños golpeó la pared, importandole poco si se lastimaba.

La ira, el dolor, la decepción.

Todo eso más los recuerdos junto a Lampo azotaban su mente. 

—¿¡Daemon!? —Escuchó el grito asustado de Elena, entonces sintió un enorme dolor en su ojo derecho y como de este escurría algo.

De la nada toda la acumulación de sentimientos negativos salieron a flote. Vio como muchas espadas aparecían de la nada rodeándolo.

Y frente a él, apareció una guadaña, en cuya hoja se vio reflejado, su ojo derecho era de color verde con el simbolo deuna pica blanca y estaba goteando sangre.

Se quedó allí…

Estático. 

—¿Daemon…? —Lo llama Elena de forma suave y trata de acercarse. 

Pero entonces las espadas comenzaron a destrozar la habitación asustándola.

Luego, y todavía con mucho temor trató de llegar hasta él, abrazándolo cuando lo alcanzó.

Daemon sintió una calidez envolverlo, y fue entonces cuando todas las espadas desaparecieron y la guadaña cayó al suelo. 

Mientras él se derrumbaba en llanto y Elena lo consolaba.

Daemon sonrió con melancolía al recordar que la calidez que lo calmó en ese momento, lo dejó cuando él ni siquiera lo supo. 

—Ya está bien Lampo, no hay necesidad de que llores. —Dice acariciando sus cabellos—. No te volveré a dejar solo, esta vez, trataré de "vivir" por alguien que de verdad valga la pena. —Susurra lo último para que su pequeño no lo escuchara. 

—¿Esta vez... es de verdad? —Le pregunta Lampo mirándolo. 

—Si mi pequeño. —Le responde sonriendo, entonces su vista se desvía hacia el tercer ocupante de la habitación que estaba durmiendo plácidamente—. Nufufufu, de verdad me recuerda a ti. —expresa riendo.

Lampo mira hacia donde estaba Lambo y hace un puchero. 

—¿Y qué me dices tú? Esas dos nieblas son idénticas a ti, cabeza de melón. —Refuta Lampo. 

—Nufufu no me digas melón. —Dice Daemon haciéndose el ofendido—. Además ellos tienen peinado de piña.

—Es lo mismo. —Comenta sonriendo. 

Entonces, los dos continuaron discutiendo sobre melones y piñas.

Sin percatarse que del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.   
El resto de la décima generación, incluido Hibari, habían escuchado todo. Ayudarían a esos dos fuera como fuera. Después de todo, no por nada eran la generación milagrosa.  
  
Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BERMUDA: Así que de esa manera Daemon despertó sus poderes. —Dice mientras le daba comida a Eto.
> 
> SILVA: Sipilipi —Respomde sonriendo inocente.
> 
> YO: Nuestro melón es un ángel que solo quería proteger a su pequeño( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ ).
> 
> REBORN: Y que eligió mal a quien confiarle su corazón... —Dice ocultando sus ojos con su fedorra.
> 
> SILVA: No me recuerden ESO. —Dice gruñendo—. Me va a dar algo cuando llegue el momento
> 
> YO: ¿A ti o a mí? Te recuerdo que no estás sola con ESO... ¿A quién engaño? Yo sí lo voy a disfrutar, muajajjajaajajajaajajajaajjajajajajajajajjjajajajaja.
> 
> REBORN: Has crecido dame-autora.
> 
> SILVA: Me siento orgullosa de esa risa. —Expresa secándose una lágrima.
> 
> BERMUDA: Ahora la pregunta de la semana. —Dice colocándose unos lentes arriba de sus vendas, no pregunten por qué, ni nosotras ssabemos—. ¿Qué tendrán en mente la décima generación?


	4. Conociéndolos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! No había tenido tiempo de editar los caps antes de subirlos aquí, pero espero poder subir al menos un cap diario hasta ponernos al día con wattpad.
> 
> Espero les guste el capítulo.

Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, pero su cabeza le decía que debía despertar.   
Escuchaba los gritos de una discusión cerca de él pero no lograba identificar las voces. 

Le parecía que antes las había escuchado pero aún así no se daba cuenta. Sus hermanos no eran, porque de ser ellos habrían cosas rompiéndose o explotando. 

—Humm. —Murmuró cuando logró abrir sus lindas esmeraldas y ver el panorama frente a él. 

Un chico parecido a su versión de 15 años, según había visto en fotos, pero con el cabello verde discutía con un hombre más grande y que se parecía mucho a Mukuro, excepto por el color de cabello y la ropa. 

Ninguno de los dos notó que él había despertado, por lo que decidió observarlos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que reconoció al peliverde que se parecía a él, era Lampo, el primer guardián del Rayo Vongola y quien le confío su legado. 

Pero al posar su mirada en el otro adulto, ese peinado, su parecido a Mukuro y Chrome... Fue entonces cuando lo reconoció... Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo un puchero para luego saltar sobre Daemon y terminar atravesándolo, pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió lanzando patadas y manotazos al aire. 

—¡Deja a Lampo-san! —Gritó Lambo intentando golpear, sin ningún éxito, a Daemon. 

Él lo miró sorprendido mientras que Lampo sostenía a Lambo para calmarlo. 

—Ya Lambo, tranquilo. —Pidió al niño en sus brazos. 

Lambo lo volteó a mirar con los ojos todavía llorosos. 

—Pero... Él nos atacó. —Dijo con un puchero, Daemon apartó la vista y Lampo pidió paciencia ante esto. 

—Lambo, dime ¿no tienes tú montones de amigos que los han atacado antes? —Preguntó el peliverde con una sonrisa tranquila. 

El pequeño lo pensó unos segundos y era verdad. Varía, Millefiore, Simón... Todos ellos habían sido enemigos en algún momento. 

—Cierto... Lambo-san lo siente. —Se disculpó el pequeño con Daemon quien sonrió. 

—Tranquilo pequeño. —Lo tranquilizó—. Por cierto... En definitiva se parece a ti. —Lo último se lo dijo a Lampo.

Antes de que el peliverde le contestara, Lambo se escapó de su agarre y se bajó de la cama. 

—Le diré a Tsuna-nii que despertaron. —Avisó con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. 

Ambos fantasmas reaccionaron y salieron tras el niño. 

—¡Espera Lambo! —Gritó Lampo, pero el pequeño rayo no lo escuchó. 

Lambo siguió corriendo hasta que sintió las llamas de sus hermanos en el comedor, por lo que fue hacía allá. 

—¡Tsuna-nii! ¡Los fantasmas despertaron! —Avisó el pequeño abriendo las puertas, pero a penas lo hazo fue atrapado por Lampo. 

—Yare yare, niño travieso. —Regañó Lampo. 

—Espérenme. —Dijo Daemon llegando agitado, cosa rara ya que era un fantasma. 

Por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó la décima generación Vongola.

—Oya oya melón, ¿acaso tienes problemas de resistencia por la vejez? —Preguntó Mukuro con una sonrisa burlona. 

Tsuna lo regañó con la mirada, mientras los demás trataban de no reír por lo dicho. 

Entonces los mayores reaccionaron donde estaban. Daemon se tensó a la vez que Lampo soltaba a Lambo y se colocaba frente a su mayor. 

—Él no va atacar. —Afirmó enseguida el peliverde. 

La décima generación se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. 

—Tranquilo Lampo-san, ya sabemos que no atacará. —Dijo Tsuna con tranquilidad. 

—El Omnívoro melón ya ha pasado bastante. —Se escuchó la voz de Hibari—. Aunque me debe una batalla. 

—Kufufufu, a mi también. —Dijo Mukuro interrumpiendo a su compañero. 

Antes de que Lampo o Daemon hablaran, alguien más lo hizo. 

—¿Acaso quieren morder el polvo de nuevo? —Preguntó Hayato dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. 

—Kufufu no te metas... Muerde almohadas del loco de los cuchillos. —Dijo Mukuro y luego esquivó una pequeña bomba dirigida a él. 

Luego de eso se formó una de las típicas peleas de Vongola. Primero fue entre Hayato y Mukuro, luego se le sumó Hibari porque la niebla lo provocó. Takeshi trató de calmarlos pero los otros tres dijeron algo que hizo que la lluvia desenvainara su espada.   
Y por último Ryohei, que también cedió a las provocaciones de sus autodenominados hermanos menores y terminó metiéndose en la pelea. 

—Esto no me lo esperaba. —Confezó Lampo con cara de poker. 

Daemon estaba igual a su lado. 

—La seriedad se fue por el caño. —Suspiró Chrome con Lambo en brazos y se fue al lado de los fantasmas—. Sé que son fantasmas pero por seguridad alejense un poco. 

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Daemon, entonces todos sintieron un aura terrorífica en la mansión. 

Y no, no era Reborn. 

—Chicos... ¿Pueden calmarse? —Pidió Tsuna con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dulce—. Y Mukuro... Tranquilo por favor. —Tras esto todos vuelven a sus lugares. 

El ilusionista que estaba pálido siendo el primero, sinceramente no quería estar en abstinencia de nuevo. 

Luego de esa... Peculiar escena, todos retomaron su seriedad. 

Para Daemon y Lampo sin duda alguna fue una escena bizarra pero entretenida, ni siquiera ellos en su tiempo habían hecho un desastre total en menos de 1 minuto y se recuperaron como si nada hubiera pasado en el otro. 

Sin duda alguna la décima generación era sorprendente en todos los sentidos. 

—Como decía. —Vuelve a comenzar Tsuna—. Sabemos algo de lo que sucedió, por lo que pueden estar tranquilos

—¿Qué tanto saben? —Preguntó Daemon entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándolos fijo, algo le decía que esos chicos no solo sabían un poco. 

Tsuna suspiró.... Debía hablar rápido porque él y los chicos no podrían seguir conteniendo su ira. 

—Está bien, los escuchamos. —Confezó él desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado, mas pronto recuperó la compostura—. Pero debes saber Daemon que no te odiamos, ya que tú has sido una victima más. 

Cuando dijo lo último, la primera niebla observó hacia los demás guardianes y luego volvió a Tsuna. Ninguno estaba mintiendo, de verdad le habían perdonado. 

—Nufufu... Gracias niños. —Dijo sonriendo de lado. 

Lampo también esbozó una sonrisa. 

—Nagi... —La llamó Mukuro y ella lo miró antes de asentie. 

—Si me permiten, Lambo y yo les daremos un tour por la mansión. —Dijo la chica y ambos fantasmas, aunque un poco extrañados, decidieron seguirla. 

Pero apenas salieron del comedor, escucharon unos gritos rogando piedad y un último anunciando el Punto Cero. 

—Mejor no lo vuelvo a hacer enfadar. —Dijo Daemon con los ojos bien abiertos. 

—Solo pasa cuando de verdad está enojado. —Rió Chrome antes de guiar a ambos fantasmas por la mansión. 

Daemon no se sorprendió mucho con algunas cosas, pero Lampo fue otra historia. Chrome, Lambo y Daemon tuvieron que reprimir sus risas cuando el peliverde se asustó al ver cómo encendían las lavadoras ya que él solo salió del anillo para la prueba de sucesión y luego volvió dentro, por lo que sabía muy poco del mundo moderno. 

En un momento del recorrido a Daemon le entró una duda. 

—Chrome... —La llamó con un poco de duda. 

—¿Si Daemon-san? —Respondió ella mientras los dos rayos los escuchaban. 

—¿Cómo lograron traerme tú y Mukuro de vuelta? —La chica sonrió ante esta pregunta. 

—Él y yo sentimos una pequeña cantidad de llamas en el jardín bajo un árbol. Fuimos allí y encontramos un cofre enterrado con un reloj diferente al que tienen ustedes, allí dentro estaban sus llamas.

Lampo se sorprendió por esto ¿podría ser..? 

Luego de eso, el tour terminó y tanto Chrome como Lambo se fueron a realizar sus actividades mientras que Lampo y Daemon volvieron a la habitación. 

—Era el reloj que te di. —Dijo Lampo sin duda alguna—. ¿Lo escondiste ahí? ¿En nuestro árbol? —Preguntó exigente. 

—Era nuestro refugio, ¿no? —Dijo Daemon con una sonrisa—. Ese lugar... Era lo único que me hacía sentirte cerca. —Expresó con melancolía. 

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban siendo escuchados por un búho blanco que le transmitía lo que escuchaba a sus dueños. 

Y una de ellos soltó un grito fangirl. 

Más tarde Daemon y Lampo fueron invitados a la cena. 

Obviamente no irían a comer ya que eran fantasmas, pero aun así, decidieron ir para no ser descorteses con Tsuna. 

Sin duda alguna, para ellos fue bizarramente conocida esa cena. Era como verse en espejos pero a la vez no. Ya que la décima generación podría parecerseles pero tenían otro carácter.   
Sus peleas, sus anécdotas... Todo estaba envuelto en una calidez familiar, mucho más grande que la que ellos sintieron como cuatro siglos atrás. 

Pero la calma no dura para siempre. 

En un momento de la cena una sirvienta apareció y le dijo algo en el oído a Tsuna, todos se sorprendieron cuando el castaño escupió lo que estaba tomando en ese momento y luego comenzó a toser. 

—¡Juudaime! —Gritó Hayato mientras se levantaba a ayudarlo a recuperar el aire. 

Los demás estaban expectantes, para que Tsuna reaccionara así debía ser algo grave. 

—¿Qué ocurrió Tsuna? —Preguntó Takeshi luego de que el castaño se recuperara. 

—Mañana... Vienen los Simon. —Anunció con seriedad. 

Las reacciones variaron. 

Daemon casi se muere de nuevo, ya que era probable que viera a los niños a los que les quitó sus familias. 

Lampo estaba curioso por ver a los descendientes de Corzat. 

Casi toda la décima generación se tensaron pensando en cómo ocultar las presencias de los fantasmas. 

Y sí, no todos estaban preocupados por esto, había un solo integrante que, a pesar de lo que tenían encima, estaba feliz.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VADA: El preámbulo dice que la filantropía tiene relación con el peronismo de la economía social. —Murmuró y luego dió vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo.
> 
> BERMUDA: Ignoren eso... estuvo haciendo trabajos de la universidad y a veces sueña con eso. —Explicó mientras la arropaba mejor.
> 
> REBORN: Pues avisa antes que ahora esta se me está ahogando. —Dijo mientras ve a Jessica en uno de sus ataques de risa extremos.
> 
> BERMUDA: Por lo menos terminó la escuela y no sigue soñando con cheques y facturas. —Comentó negando con la cabeza.
> 
> REBORN: Y mientras tanto está dame soñando con Pokémon. 
> 
> YO: ¡Oye! ¡También sueño con otras cosas!
> 
> REBORN: Y roncas.
> 
> BERMUDA: Ignorando a esos dos. —Dijo mientras más atras Jessica y Reborn discutían sobre quién sabe que cosa de Pokémon—. Hoy habrán dos preguntas de la semana y esas son:
> 
> ¿Daemon dará la cara frente a los Simon?
> 
> ¿Quién es el guardián que está feliz por la llegada de los representantes de la tierra?


	5. La noticia

Daemon sentía que volvería a morir. Entonces recordó que él y Lampo estarían dentro de sus objetos correspondientes y se calmó pero...

—Kufufu, tal vez los podamos engañar pero... —Comenzó Mukuro mirando a Daemon—. Julie fue contenedor del melón, por lo que él sentirá su presencia cuando venga. 

—¿Algo así como Juudaime, Chrome y tú? —Preguntó Hayato masajeándose la cien. 

—Efectivamente Inu-kun.

Daemon suspiró y se golpeó la frente, adiós paz. Mientras tanto, Lampo había notado la felicidad de cierto guardián. 

—Ryohei... —Lo llamó haciendo que él y los demás se sorprendieran.

—¿Si Lampo-san? —Preguntó él con calma. 

Esos meses no solo entrenó su cuerpo, sino también sus malos hábitos para poder controlarse más en las reuniones importantes y no hacer quedar mal a los chicos a pesar de que a estos no les gustaba mucho la idea de que cambie. Eso sí, le seguía costando las materias de la escuela.

—No quiero ser entrometido... Pero ¿por qué te pusiste feliz? —Preguntó el peliverde con un gesto de inocencia que a la décima generación y a Daemon les provocó ternura. 

—Bueno.... La situación es un tanto extrema. —Dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo apenado—. Digamos que entre la familia Simon está mi pareja.

Al decir esto último causó curiosidad en ambos fantasmas. En especial a Daemon, sabía que las únicas chicas Simón eran Shitopi y Adelheid.

Tal vez una de ellas es la pareja de Ryohei. 

Eso fue lo que pensó el ilusionista. 

—Bueno... Debemos planear cómo ocultaremos a Daemon. —Dijo Tsuna suspirando. 

—Tsunayoshi... —Lo llamó Daemon con vos seria. 

El mencionado, junto con todos los demás, lo observaron.

—¿Si Daemon-san? —Preguntó, aunque su intuición ya le daba una idea. 

—Quiero que ellos me vean. Así como los dale a ustedes, también lo hice con ellos.... Necesito verlos.

La décima generación cruzaron miradas.... Eso era arriesgado pero si él lo necesitaba... 

—Está bien. —Dió Tsuna el veredicto final en nombre de todos. 

Daemon sonrió en agradecimiento y luego la cena pasó más tranquila hasta que fue hora de que cada uno se fuera a dormir. 

Pero antes de irse con Lambo Lampo quería preguntarle algo a Tsuna así que se le acercó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el castaño. 

—Quería darte las gracias por entendernos. —Dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa. 

—De nada... Además los dos se ven bien juntos. —Comentó Tsuna lo último con una sonrisa picara. 

—¿Cómo...? —Preguntó Lampo echando algunas chispas del nerviosismo. 

—Todos notamos como le mirabas, además la mayoría de nosotros tiene pareja de su mismo sexo. —Confezó con una sonrisa—. No debes avergonzarte, nosotros te ayudaremos. 

—Gracias... Joven vongola. —Dijo Lampo conteniendo las ganas de llorar de felicidad. 

Luego de esa conversación, cada uno se fue por su lado, preparándose para todo lo que vendría al día siguiente. 

El desayuno pasó como normalmente era: gritos, risas, lo habitual. Incluso, a pedido de los chicos, Lampo y Daemon contaron algunas anécdotas de cuando estaban vivos. 

Decir que la perspectiva de la décima generación hacia la primera no había cambiado era mentira. 

Saber que sus ancestros habían sido tan desastrosos como ellos les daba un poco más de seguridad para seguir siendo ellos mismos. 

Aunque todavía necesitaban respuestas sobre lo de Elena, eso lo dejarían para luego ya que no querían incomodar a los mayores. 

Lampo y Daemon les habían preguntado dónde estaban sus anillos, así que Tsuna les contó sobre las cadenas Mammon y para qué servían, lo hizo él ya que si la explicación la daba Hayato los fantasma no entenderían ni pío, eso si la explicación terminaba hoy.

Pasó el tiempo y por fin llegó el momento, Daemon se fue a esconder a una habitación por más inútil que fuera y Lampo lo siguió ya que Lambo había dejado su anillo ahí. 

—Hola Tsuna-kun. —Saludó Enma a su amigo. 

—Hola Enma. —Correspondió Tsuna. 

El único de los Simon que estaba algo fuera de lugar durante los saludos era Julie, ya que sentía una presencia un tanto conocida. 

—Disculpen, ¿pero no tienen algo que decirnos chicos? —Dijo interrumpiendo el reencuentro.

El resto de los Simon lo vieron sin entender, incluso Shitopi. Entonces los Vongola sudaron frío, pero Tsuna se adelantó. 

—Bueno, aprovechando que están aquí debo hablarles sobre un tema delicado. —Comenzó el castaño mientras les daba una señal para que los siguieran. 

Al llegar a sala Tsuna les pidió que se pusieran cómodos. 

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Enma y los Vongola suspiraron, ya era hora. 

—Enma... Cuando enfrentamos a Daemon... —Comenzó Tsuna—. Tú escuchaste lo que dijeron Bianchi y Hayato ¿no? 

—Sí, también les conté a ellos. —Dijo señalando a sus guardianes. 

—¿Qué opinan? —Preguntó Kyoya a los demás Simon. 

—Todavía no me puedo imaginar que Daemon haya echó todo eso por nada. —Dijo Adelheid con el rostro serio. 

—Concuerdo con Adel. —La apoyot Koyo recargándose contra su contraparte Vongola. 

—Bueno, resulta que él no ha muerto... Completamente... —Dijo Takeshi. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Kaoru en un tono bajo. 

Entonces Julie se estremeció y miró a las nieblas. 

—¿Está aquí, no? —Les preguntó con seriedad. 

Pero antes de que alguno más hablara.. 

—En efecto, sigo aquí. —Dijo Daemon materializándose entre la niebla.

Los Vongola querían golpearlo por aparecer de la nada, mientras que los Simon se quedaron helados al ver al causante de su sufrimiento en su niñez. 

—¿No te habías desvanecido? — Preguntó Enma sorprendido. 

—Yo creí que lo había hecho, pero mi alma regresó aquí. —Explicó Daemon sin indagar mucho en el tema del reloj—. Sé que una disculpa no servirá, después de todo les quité a sus familias y los usé como títeres pero...

—No sigas. —Dijo Enma con seriedad, Daemon se sorprendió al ser cortado de esa manera—Si te disculpas tu culpa menguará aunque sea solo un poco, y a pesar de que suene cruel, no quiero eso. Sé que sufriste, que tuviste tus razones, pero nos quitaste lo que más amábamos. Así que carga esa culpa, sigue adelante aceptando tu pasado sin olvidar lo que destruiste, y esta vez ayuda a proteger como un verdadero Vongola. 

Adelheid y los demas Simon asintieron ante las palabras de Enma, sintiendose orgullosos por como su pequeño había crecido como persona y jefe. 

Mientras, a los Vongola les volvieron las almas al cuerpo. 

Y Daemon... Habia comenzado a llorar agradecido... Tal vez no tenía un perdón, pero sí que podría redimirse. 

—Gracias. —Comenzó Daemon siendo interrumpido.

—¡Gracias niño! —Fue el grito de Lampo, que apareció de la nada e intentó abrazar a Enma. 

Pero se olvidó que no podía tocar a alguien que no fuera su descendiente por lo que transpasó a Enma y cayó de cara al suelo.

—¡Pequeño! —Gritó Daemon mientras corría a verificar que estuviera bien.

—¡Daemon somos fantasmas! ¡Ni tenemos cuerpo ni estamos vivos así que dejar de acosarme como cuando estábamos vivos! —Exigió Lampo con un puchero y avergonzado de ser tratado como un niño. 

—Pero eres mi pequeño... —Dijo el mayir con ojos de cachorro, Lampo se frustró ante esto. 

Mientras que la mayoría de los Vongola estaban sorprendidos por la faceta sobreprotectora de Daemon y Chrome mordía un pañuelo para no gritar... Enma estaba pálido por haber sido atravesado por un fantasma, Adel, Kaoru, Julie y Koyo estaban sin saber que decir, Ryuji alternaba la mirada entre Lampo y Lambo, y...

—No de que pasa pero los shipeo. —Diji Shitopi con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Luego de esa escena y de aclarar quién era Lampo cada uno fue con su contraparte correspondiente a hacer algo.

Lampo y Daemon fueron a dar un paseo para observar lo que hacían los demás luego de hablar un rato con Tsuna y Enma. 

Kyoya y Adelheid discutían sobre las cosas de Namimori, esos dos si se trata del orden son muy obsesivos.

Mukuro y Chrome ayudaban a Julie con sus ilusiones ya que a este último todavía le costaba mantener algunas cosas. 

Takeshi y Kaoru jugaban un poco de béisbol a su manera un poco... Bueno, ultra peligrosa.

Ryuji y Lambo hablaban sobre juegos. 

Hayato y Shitopi estaban en una investigación secreta que nadie entendía.

Ya por último, estaban llendo a la habitación de entrenamiento para ver a Koyo y a Ryohei entrenar, pero ninguno se esperó lo que vieron sus ojos al atravesar la pared. 

Koyo tenía aprisionado a Ryohei contra el suelo gracias a unas enredaderas. 

Y ambos se estaban besando.

En ese momento el cerebro fantasmal de Daemon hizo cortocircuito, Lampo logró sostenerlo a tiempo y se lo llevó dejando a los dos adolescentes a solas. 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada: ¡Viva el 13 de octubre! —Gritó con una sonrisa al estilo Belphegor y Rasiel mientras en una mano sostiene un cartel que decía "feliz cumpleaños Reborn", en la otra llevaba una cinta negra en la muñeca y la marca del operador dibujada.
> 
> Mammon/Skull: ¡Viva! —La acompañaron cada uno con una cinta negra en una de sus muñecas y la misma marca que Vada en la mano.
> 
> Bermuda: Olvidé que los tres están igual de trastornados. —Dijo suspirando.
> 
> Yo: Grave error amigo mío. —Le dijo mientras sostenía el pastel de cumpleaños de Reborn. Llevaba puesto un collar de ajo, un crucifijo, y varios amuletos más para espantar el mal y la mala suerte.
> 
> Reborn: Tú también estás mal dame—Jessica...
> 
> Vada/Mammon/Skull: No estamos transtornados.
> 
> En eso los otros tres voltean a ver el altar de invocación a los Creepypasta.
> 
> Yo/Reborn/Bermuda: Claro, claro.
> 
> Los otros tres hacen un puchero.
> 
> Yo: ¿No hay pregunta esta semana?
> 
> Vada: ¡Mierda! ¿Donde dejé el papel? —Dijo mientras buscaba la dichosa pregunta hasta que la encontró—. Aquí está:
> 
> ¿Cómo reaccionará Daemon cuando se recupere?
> 
> Y más importante
> 
> ¿Qué otros ships colocamos?
> 
> Yo: PD: lo último es adivinanza, no votación.
> 
> Reborn: ¿Podemos comer ya?
> 
> Todos: Sip
> 
> Vada: Chau


	6. Alivio

—Yare yare, espero que esté bien. —Dijo Lampo una vez logró llevar a Daemon a otra habitación. 

Sinceramente, el peliverde temía la reacción del otro fantasma hacia lo que acababa de acontecer. 

Sin duda alguna a él también le sorprendió un poco, después de todo, ver a Ryohei le recordaba a Knuckle y sinceramente no se imaginaba al sacerdote besando a alguien. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Daemon comenzando a despertar. 

—Por fin despiertas melón. —Dijo Lampo recuperándose de la imagen mental que tuvo. 

—Nufufu, acabo de tener el sueño más bizarro de mi existencia. —Comentó frunciendo el seño un tanto confundido. 

—Hee Daemon... Si hablas del beso de ambos chicos... Es Verdad, yo también lo vi. —Explicó Lampo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Entonces un silencio un poco incomodo se formó entre ambos, hasta que Lampo lo rompió. 

—Eso... ¿Te desagradó? —Preguntó expectante por la respuesta del mayor que suspiró. 

—Desagradar no. —Comenzó con serenidad—. He visto cómo las cosas han cambiado, por lo que sinceramente no soy quien para decidir que está bien o mal.

Lampo en su interior sintió felicidad ya que Daemon no estaba en contra, pero la voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

—Aunque admito que me es raro todavía. —Confezó mientras se rascaba la nuca. 

Lampo no dijo nada, pero por lo menos sabía que estaba un paso más cerca de su mayor. 

Mientras que con los chicos... 

—¿¡Era extremadamente necesario hacer eso!? —Le gritó Ryohei a Koyo que sonrió divertido. 

—Si quieres que haya adelantos más efectivos, sí. —Se rió el de ojos rojos y después esbozó una sonrisa pícara—. Además... Nunca negaste que te gusto. 

Ryohei no dijo nada, pero el sonrojo en su rostro y el suave golpe que le dió a Koyo en el brazo decían todo. 

Más tarde las cosas estaban más amenas entre todos. 

Enma había hablado con Tsuna acerca de que ellos se irían dos días antes de que terminaran la vacaciones y tuvieran que volver a clases. 

Kyoya también se iría casi al mismo tiempo ya que, según él, debía de supervisar que los preparativos para la llegada de los herbívoros estuviera lista. 

Por lo que después del almuerzo entre ambas familias, los Simon se despidieron. 

Luego de que ellos se fueran, cada uno regresó a sus deberes para tener todo preparado antes de partir, decidiendo entrenar juntos tras terminar los preparativos.

Lambo, al ser muy pequeño todavía, se quedó junto con Lampo y Daemon que estaban de espectadores. 

Lampo observaba los combates con estrellitas en sus ojos junto a su sucesor, sinceramente, estaba asombrado de las habilidades de la décima generación. 

En cuanto a Daemon, él estaba más tranquilo ya que sabía de lo que la décima generación era capaz. 

Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Cuando Takeshi utilizó la onceava forma defensiva de su estilo, recordó cuando la utilizó contra él en su batalla. 

—Le preguntaré después... —Susurró antes de voltear a las demás batallas. 

Más tarde Daemon estaba flotando por el pasillo de las habitaciones, buscando la de Takeshi. 

Hacía un rato Lampo se había ido con Lambo a buscar dulces de uva, por lo que él ahora estaba solo junto al búho de sus sucesores y decidió saciar su curiosidad. 

Siguió avanzando hasta que el ave le indicó la habitación. 

—Takeshi... Soy Daemon ¿puedo pasar? —Preguntó con educación. 

—Sí. —Recibió como respuesta del otro lado. 

Entonces atravesó la puerta y luego la abrió para que Rowl entrara. 

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —Preguntó el chico mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello. 

Parecía recién salido del baño. 

—Hoy te vi realizar la técnica que usaste contra mi para detectarme. —Comenzo Daemon directo al punto—. ¿De donde la habías aprendido? 

Al escuchar esto Takeshi sonrió suavemente. 

—Fue gracias a mi novio. —Solto sin más, dejando helado a Daemon—. Él es una niebla y utiliza cuatro espadas para combatir, por lo que cuando nos enfrentamos me costó ver a través de sus ilusiones, así que tuve que desarrollar esa forma. 

Explicó sin problemas y luego se quedó mirando al fantasma, esperando su reacción. 

La cual llegó unos minutos después. 

—Ya veo... —Dijo Daemon pensativo, después de lo dicho asumió que el sol no era el único con un gusto por el mismo sexo, pero en eso cayó en cuenta de algo. —Alto... ¿Dijiste que tú y tu novio se enfrentaron? —Preguntó alzando una ceja. 

Takeshi soltó una pequeña risa ante esto. 

—Sí. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión estupefacta de la niebla—. Te sorprenderías si te dijera cuántos aquí tenemos pareja que antes ha intentado matarnos. 

Luego de decir eso, Takeshi terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habitación, mientras que Daemon se quedó pensativo.

Estaba tan en su mundo que no se dió cuenta de que comenzó a flotar saliendo de la habitación y siendo seguido por Rowl al que Takeshi le había dejado la puerta abierta. Así que iba flotando por el pasillo murmurando cosas inentendibles.

En un momento dado, Lampo iba por el pasillo junto con Lambo cuando se toparon con Daemon en ese estado, por lo que ambos se miraron antes de acercarse curiosos al fantasma mayor. 

—¿Melón? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Lampo, sacando a Daemon de sus pensamientos. 

—Sí pequeño, solo pensaba en algo que me dijo Takeshi. —Explicó restándole importancia, pero entonces observó mejor a su pequeño. 

Ciertamente, Lampo fue el más joven de su generación y un simple adolescente cuando él murió, por lo que una cosa pasó por su mente. 

—¿Daemon-san? —Lo llamó Lambo al ver la expresión con la que se había quedado mirando fijamente a Lampo. 

—Lampo... De casualidad. —Comenzó Daemon con la mirada fija en el de cabello verde. —Cuando estabas vivo... ¿No estabas enamorado de nadie que intentó matarte? —Preguntó de la nada. 

Lampo pasó por dos reacciones: La primera fue sorpresa y luego su rostro fantasmal adquirió un tono rojo y algunas chispas se le escaparon. 

—¿¡De qué cosas hablas melón!? —Exclamó el peliverde nervioso—. Yo no tenía pareja estando vivo. —Lo último dicho hizo suspirar de alivio al mayor. 

Mientras esta escena ocurría, Lambo sonreía mientras que en su cabello, bien escondido, había una pequeña cámara que había grabado todo, transmitiendo el vídeo a cierta niebla.

—¡Genial! —Chilló Chrome mientras festejaba—. ¡Lampo-san es virgen! 

Mientras ella fangirleaba, los chicos estaban a una distancia segura de ella, se habían alejado cuando comenzó su arranque de emoción. 

Más tarde todos ya estaban reunidos para la cena, cuando Daemon se atrevió a preguntar. 

—Disculpen la intromisión. —Dijo sin olvidar los buenos modales—. ¿Pero sus parejas han intentado matarlos antes? —Preguntó con sincera curiosidad. 

Los chicos sonrieron nerviosos excepto Lambo que comía feliz y Mukuro que sonrió picaramente. 

—Kufufufu, sí. —Respondió Mukuro con su típica risa y se levantó para ir junto de Tsuna—. Por ejemplo, yo y mi querido at...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que las puertas del comedor se abrieron de una patada, seguidas por varios disparos que iban dirigidos al de ojos bicolor que de inmediato se apartó desechando todo intento de tocar al cielo. 

—Chaos. —Saludó un hombre de traje y fedora negra con una cinta amarilla.

En su mano sostenía una pistola verde que pasó a convertirse en un camaleón, y en su rostro resaltaban dos bellas y perfectas patillas rizadas. 

—Bienvenido Reborn.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: ¡Me mató lo de Chrome!
> 
> Vada: Vada.exe a dejado de funcionar.
> 
> Luego de eso se escuchó un Plaff.
> 
> Yo: Ouch, eso tuvo que doler... —Diji mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de su amiga a unos cojines para que estuviera más cómoda.
> 
> Bermuda: ¿Se desmayó de nuevo? —Preguntó llegando por un portal.
> 
> Yo: Sep. Y Reborn se fue a comprar café. —Explicó al ver que Bermuda buscaba con su mirada al asesino. 
> 
> Bermuda: Eso le pasa por ocurrirsele un borrador super crack. —Dijo negando con su cabeza y entonces miró a Jess—. ¿Así le dicen a las parejas locas, no?
> 
> Yo: Sipidipi. ¿Te enojas si te digo que al inicio ibas a ser tú a quien usáramos?
> 
> Pero antes de que el de vendas contestará...
> 
> Reborn: ¿Usar a quién para qué? —Preguntó mientras tomaba de su taza. 
> 
> Plaff.
> 
> Se escuchó como la otra autora se desmayaba del susto.
> 
> Bermuda miró a Reborn...
> 
> Bermuda: Nada, ya lo verás algún día—Dijo alargando la vida de Vada.
> 
> Mientras tanto, Mosca Verde había aparecido de la nada arropando a ambas autoras y luego una cama apareció debajo de cada una.
> 
> Bermuda: Mejor vamos con la pregunta de la semana.
> 
> Reborn: ¿Qué toca esta vez? —Preguntó ignorando los ronquidos de dame—Jessica. 
> 
> Bermuda: Vaya, no me esperaba esto. —Comentó mirando la hoja en la que se encontraban las preguntas de cada semana.
> 
> Reborn se acercó y al leer, debía admitir que estaba de acuerdo con el de vendas.
> 
> La pregunta de la semana, en si no era una pregunta.
> 
> "Algunas cosas permanecen ocultas, esperando el tiempo para salir" 
> 
> Al escuchar eso, ambas autoras inconscientes comenzaron a llorar.


	7. Una lágrima por cada sonrisa

—Bienvenido Reborn. —Dijo Tsuna feliz de la vida, pero por dentro maldecía el que las balas se incrustaron en las paredes del comedor, cosa que significaba más papeleo. 

—Hola suegro. —Saludóq Mukuro con nerviosismo y usando a Tsuna de escudo. 

—Piña, las manos donde pueda verlas. —Exigió Reborn mirando como el ilusionista abrazaba a su dame-alumno por la cintura. 

Mientras estos tres montaban una escena, los demás estaban en un rincón viendo todo como si fuera una novela. 

—¿Ese es el arcobaleno del sol? —Preguntó Daemon a Chrome en un susurro. 

—Sí, pero ya están libres de su maldición. —Explicó ella.

Mientras, Lampo era puesto al corriente por parte de Hayato. 

—Y ahora… —Dijo Reborn sobándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿Pueden explicarme por qué están Daemon Spade y el primer guardián del rayo ahí como si estuvieran viendo una película? —Pidió señalando a ambos fantasmas. 

Los cuales, al sentirse aludidos, se pusieron rígidos y Lampo sintió miedo, a pesar de ser un fantasma, de que le dispararan como a Mukuro, así que inconscientemente abrazó un poco a Dae y este lo puso detrás de si como reflejo. 

—Es una larga historia. —Dijo Chrome con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—Tengo tiempo. —Respondió Reborn mientras tomaba asiento con seriedad. 

La décima generación suspiró internamente, hacer enojar a Reborn era el infierno.

Una explicación más tarde…

—Ya veo. —Dijo Reborn tomando su típico espresso. 

Las almas volvieron a los chicos cuando el sicario habló tranquilo en vez de dispararles, mientras, Lampo y Daemon los observaban con curiosidad. 

Era raro ver a un sol tan… serio y diabólico. 

—¿Qué opinas? —Le preguntó Tsuna ansioso. 

—Primero: buena estrategia con las cadenas de Viper. —Elogió Reborn con seriedad, pero por dentro estaba un poco orgulloso—. Segundo: me hubiera gustado estar en la reunión con los Simon. —Dijo lo último con una mueca frustrada. 

Los chicos suspiraron… En verdad que a Reborn le gustaba ver el mundo arder. 

—Nufufu, siento entrometerme en esta conversación, pero ustedes. —Habló Daemon señalando a los menores—. ¿No deben tomar un vuelo mañana? 

—El melón tiene razón. —Dijo el sicario con una sonrisa escalofriante que evitó cualquier queja del ilusionista por el apodo—. Vayan ya a dormir o yo mismo los llevó. Y Mukuro, más te vale dormir en TÚ habitación.

Con eso último dicho todos los de la décima generación Vongola salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, bueno, casi todos ya que Lambo seguía siendo cargado por Lampo y a la vez sostenía el reloj de Dae. 

—Ustedes dos… Los espero en mi habitación mañana apenas amanezca, debo mostrarles algo. —Dijo Reborn mirando a los fantasmas. 

Si no fuera porque habían visto a Giotto enojado antes... La mirada de Reborn y su sonrisa les hubiera dado muchísimo más miedo.

Al otro día…

Estaba apunto de amanecer así que tanto Daemon como Lampo, que cargaba a un dormido Lambo, entraron en la habitación del hitman sorprendiéndose al ver muchas pantallas y cómo en ellas se mostraban las habitaciones de la mansión, incluyendo las de los guardianes. 

—Buenos días, tomen asiento que comenzará la función. —Saludó Reborn, aunque al ver a Lambo en brazos de Lampo hizo una mueca. 

—No entiendo qué nos quieres mostrar. —Dijo Lampo frotándose un ojo. 

Reborn se preguntó como un fantasma podría estar tan cansado. 

—Ya verán. —Dijo y antes de apretar un boton amarillo, le gustaba salirse del clásico botón rojo. 

Y apenas hizo eso, los dos fantasmas vieron con sorpresa lo que mostraban las pantallas: hielo cayó sobre Takeshi, Chrome fue mojada por un enorme chorro de agua, Ryohei terminó electrocutado, Hayato cayó víctima de tartas viejas en una avalancha de basura y Mukuro era convertido en piña asada. 

El único que se salvó fue Tsuna porque a penas su cama estaba por aplastarlo, él saltó de ella como si quemara... Ventajas de haber tenido y tener al hitman de tutor y la super intuición. 

—¡Reborn! —Se escuchó el grito conjunto de los adolescentes. 

—La vaca se salvó por estar contigo. —Le dijo Reborn a Lampo con una mueca. 

—Él y Kyoya por no estar aquí. —Comentó Daemon con una gotita de sudor. 

—¿En serio creés eso? —Preguntó el Hitman con una sonrisa escalofriante. 

Justo en ese momento, en una mansión tradicional japonesa ubicada en Namimori, el mencionado guardián de la nube estaba por ir a dormir, pero cuando se paró junto a su futón…

—Maldito carnívoro. —Se quejó al sentir como un liquido viscoso y de color rosa lo bañaba completamente. 

Volviendo a Italia…

—¿No creés que fue algo cruel? — Preguntó Lampo, aliviado de haber presentido algo malo y llevarse al pequeño niño. 

—Tal vez para ustedes lo sea… Pero esto les enseña a soportar todo, ya que si quieren arreglar el "camino de Vongola", deberán sobrevivir a las peores cosas del bajo mundo. —Explicó Reborn con seriedad mirando a ambos fantasmas.

Luego de eso se retiró de la habitación, dejando a ambos pensando sobre eso.

—Aunque no me guste la idea… Tiene razón. —Concluyó Daemon con un suspiro. 

Luego de eso los dos van a ver a los chicos para ayudarlos, en especial a Mukuro cuyo cabello quedó en muy malas condiciones.

Tras un desayuno rápido todos salieron corriendo como si hubieran visto a Talbolt en calzones, ya que Reborn les había dicho que el vuelo salía en una hora.

Lampo estaba entre emocionado y asustado porque, aunque fuera fantasma, sería la primera vez que viajaría en un avión. Cuando todos subieron, inmediatamente Lampo decidió ir al anillo a descansar ya que seguía cansado por despertar tan temprano y prefería guardar energías para su llegada a Japón.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

—No tiene por qué ser así.

Exacto, no todo estaba perdido, él podía salir adelante con ellos, con él.

—No, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me robaste lo que más amaba por tu cobardía, y eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

—Dae... Po-por favor... —No consiguió articular nada más, el nudo en su garganta por el llanto se lo impidió.

El ilusionista lo observó por unos instantes, mismos en los que su mirada pareció vacilar al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su pequeño, por su culpa.

—Ya es tarde para mi...

Lampo quiso acercarse para convencerlo de lo contrario, pero entonces el ojo derecho de Daemon brilló con el símbolo de la pica, y acto seguido, decenas de armas se materializaron en la habitación.

—¡¡¡Daemon!!! —Lo llamó Lampo, horrorizado al ver cómo varias de las armas atravesaban su cuerpo.

Pero no fue lo único, los pilares de la construcción fueron destrozados y el edificio estaba cediendo. Serían enterrados vivos si no se iban, pero eso no le importaba al peliverde.

—¡¡¡Suéltame Knuckle!!! ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! ¡¡¡Daemon!!! —Gritó mientras forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre del sacerdote que intentaba alejarlo del derrumbe.

Lo llamaba y extendía su mano hacia él en un intento desesperado para no perderlo, no le importaba el dolor en su garganta por sus gritos.

Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta de Daemon, fue una sonrisa melancólica con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y un silencioso "lo siento" antes de que una viga cayera y lo sepultara mientras que él era sacado del derrumbe.

¡Lampo! 

Su voz… todavía la escuchaba…

¡Lampo! ¡Ya llegamos!

¿Llegamos?

—¡Lampo! —Gritó Daemon logrando despertar al peliverde.

Este se sobresaltó y lo observó conmocionado, preocupándolo cuando lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué ocurría, el menor se abrazó a él temblando y sollozando en silencio, parecía completamente aterrado, así que Daemon solo lo envolvió de forma protectora para intentar calmarlo.

—¿Lampo-san? —Lo llamó el bebé vestido de vaca mientras se abrazaba a su pierna—. Lambo-san no quiere ver a Lampo-san triste... —Dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a aguar al ver el estado del mayor.

De inmediato Chrome se acercó a calmarlo y observó a los fantasmas preocupada.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Reborn en nombre de todos.

Daemon tensó su mandíbula por un instante antes de sonreír algo apenado y observar a sus acompañantes.

—Lo lamento chicos, la verdad es que Lampo le tiene miedo a las alturas. —Tsuna sintió su hiperintuicion punzar ante estas palabras, cosa que Mukuro notó por su conexión mental—. Creí que estaría bien al estar dentro del anillo y haber pasado siglos, pero parece que el viaje lo asustó y tuvo pesadillas. ¿Podrían dejarnos con Rowl y adelantarse? Los seguiremos pronto.

Varios de ellos se notaban renuentes a dejarlos, les preocupaba la condición de Lampo. Pero todos debieron ceder cuando Tsuna accedió y le hizo una señal a Mukuro para que sacará a Rowl, al que le ataron el anillo del rayo en una de sus patas.

—Daemon-san. —Lo llamó Tsuna antes de irse con los otros—. Por favor tómense el tiempo que necesiten.

Daemon solo asintió en forma de agradecimiento, ya se esperaba que Tsuna no se tragaría esa mentira barata del vértigo.

Suspiró para luego observar a Lampo que seguía temblando entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda en un intento por calmarlo.

¿Qué fue lo que te pasó pequeño?

Se preguntó Daemon, frustrandose por no ser capaz de detener las lágrimas de su pequeño ni saber la causa de estas.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bermuda: Hoy Vada no estará ya que debe seguir estudiando. —Anunció el portador de llamas de la noche.
> 
> Yo: Recemos por su alma. Que el cerebro de Hayato la acompañe. —Dijo ella mientras le rezaba a un pulpo en un altar.
> 
> Verde: Y que el lacayo sufra cuando vea que secuestré a su mascota. —Murmuró él mientras se acomodaba sus gafas con un brillo malévolo.
> 
> Bernuda: Sí que les gusta hacerlo sufrir. —Negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de Verde, que al parecer era muy parecida a la de Reborn.
> 
> Yo: Yo lo hago por el bien de Silva y para que no me dejen sin galletas. —Dijo observando como Mosca Verde sostenía un plato de galletas con crema de limón.
> 
> Bermuda: Hablando del sádico... ¿Donde está?
> 
> Yo: Emmm... Creo que ahora estaba por el Sáhara en un extrenamiento exaustivo...
> 
> Verde: Nop, ahora está luchando contra las pirañas en el Amazonas. —La corrigió mientras observaba lo dicho en la pantalla de su tablet.
> 
> Yo: ...¿Le pusiste un dron para que lo siguiera?
> 
> Verde: No me iba a perder el autocastigo de Reborn.
> 
> Bermuda: Dejando a esos dos... ¿Ya saben lo qué es la pesadilla de Lampo?  
> Particularmente esa parte junto a lo que les hizo Reborn para despertar fueron mis partes favoritas.
> 
> Jessi: Ay... Mi pobre rayito. —Comentó antes de abtazar a Verde para empezar a llorar.
> 
> Verde: Gracias por hacer que vuelva a llorar Bermuda. —Le dijo rodando los ojos y limpiando las lágrimas de su protegida.
> 
> El de vendas sonrió bajo estas y Verde suspiró al nitarlo, de verdad que el portador del pacificador de la noche podía ser más malicioso que él conbinado con los otros 6 locos.
> 
> Entonces aparecio Mosca Verde sosteniendo un cartel que decía:
> 
> "La pregunta de la semana es... ¿Cómo será todo ahora que llegaron a Japon?"


	8. Verdades

—¿Mejor? —Le preguntó Daemon a Lampo.

Todavía permanecían abrazados en el suelo y el peliverde seguía aferrado a él, pero su agarre ya era menor.

—Sí... Perdón por eso Dae, mira que llorar por un mal sueño a esta edad. —Trató de bromear mientras se apartaba y limpiaba el resto de sus lágrimas.

A pesar de que sus cuerpos fueran algo traslúcidos se notaba la hinchazón de sus ojos.

—Lampo, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Ya te dije que fue un mal sueño, supongo que el avión me sorprendió más de lo esperado. —Le restó importancia al asunto, pero Daemon frunció su seño por esto.

—No trates de engañarme Lampo. Sé muy bien que no tienes vértigo, mil veces te vi en lo alto del campanario de la iglesia para arreglarlo o te fui a buscar cuando te echabas una siesta en el techo de la mansión. ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar de esa manera? —Intentó sujetar su mano, pero Lampo se paró impidiendo el contacto.

—No importa, los sueños son solo eso, paremos esto y volvamos con los chicos.

Daemon se paró también y le bloqueó el paso a la salida.

—¡Tú no hubieras reaccionado así si no importara! ¡Estabas aterrado Lampo! ¿¡Por qué no me dices para ayudarte!?

Lampo apretó sus puños al escuchar las palabras de Daemon, las emociones que se había guardado se estaban acumulando en su garganta y finalmente se desbordaron.

—¡No soy un niño Daemon! —Le gritó sorprendiéndolo—. ¡Puedo ocuparme de mis problemas yo solo! ¡No necesito que estés todo el tiempo protegiéndome como si fuera un adorno de cristal que se puede romper! ¡Tengo mis problemas y mis secretos que no necesitas saber ni quiero contarte! ¡Así que no vengas a reprenderme cuando tú fuiste el primero que no confío en mí!

Daemon sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar lo último, por su parte, Lampo cubrió su boca al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

—Lam...

—Lo siento. —Lo interrumpió y atravesó el suelo del avión para salir de ahí.

Daemon no lo persiguió, se quedó pensando en las palabras de su pequeño y en cuánta razón tenían.

Él lo había traicionado, le había ocultado cosas, y lo había abandonado. Y aún así no podía evitar sentir una estaca en su pecho al saber que Lampo le ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué tan imbécil puedo llegar a ser?—Se preguntó en voz baja, recordando como Lampo le había dicho que ya no era un niño que necesitaba su protección—. ¿Entonces para qué me necesitas? ¿Qué puedo ser para ti si no soy tu protector?

Por su parte, ninguno de la décima generación se tragó lo del vértigo, pero sabían que debían darles espacio y que esa situación no era una para espiar, por lo que cuando vieron que Lampo volvió con Lambo no preguntaron nada.

Un momento después Mukuro sintió como Daemon volvía al reloj a la vez que Rowl volvía con Chrome.

No sabían que había pasado esta vez entre esos dos. Pero sí tenían en claro que debían ayudarlos con más cautela y esfuerzo.

Luego de un rato de viaje llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos, en la entrada del cual los esperaban Nana y Bianchi.

—Bienvenidos chicos. —Dijo la pelirrosa.

—¿Cómo les fue con Nono-san? —Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien mamma. —Responde Reborn con simpleza mientras Bianchi ayudaba a los chicos con su equipaje—. Aprendieron nuevas cosas sobre la empresa.

—Me alegro mucho entonces. Kyoya-kun salió hace un rato, dijo que iba a patrullar.

Luego de charlar un rato más, Nana se fue acompañada de Bianchi, mientras que Reborn y los chicos entraron al complejo donde vivían.

Hace un tiempo Reborn convenció a Nana, Tsuyoshi y a los padres de Ryohei de que los chicos vivieran todos juntos con la excusa de que era una enseñanza para que supieran independizarse. Obviamente, eso incluyó a los que no tenían a sus padres de sangre en Japón y los que directamente no tenían.

Por su parte Ken, M.M y Chikusa habían decidido quedarse en Kokuyo, pero por insistencia de Tsuna y el un poco de persuasión de Mukuro, los tres vivían también en una casa pequeña, pero equipada con todo, incluso armas por si las moscas.

Ademas que de ves en cuando Fran pasaba un tiempo con ellos y otro con los Varia para poder acostumbrarse. Sin duda alguna, todo estaba bien organizado.

Luego de acomodar sus cosas decidieron ir a los baños termales, bueno, a excepción de Chrome que iba a juntarse con las chicas y Reborn que había salido a quién sabe donde.

Lambo le habló al anillo diciéndole a Lampo donde irían y que podría salir allí si quería. Mientras, Mukuro hacía lo mismo con el reloj, invitando a Daemon a acompañarlos.

Cuando llegaron a las termas, cada uno procedió a relajarse, Daemon había salido ya que necesitaba despejar su mente, pero escuchó algo que eliminó esa opción.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué no vino Lampo-san? —Preguntó Takeshi sin percatarse de como Daemon se tensó.

—Tal vez solo estaba cansado, no parecía haber descansado bien durante el vuelo. —Dijo Tsuna tratando de aligerar la tensión del fantasma.

—Eso no es así. —Todos voltearon a ver al bebé que había dejado de chapotear para hablar—. Lampo-san no vino porque no le gusta que otros vean sus cicatrices.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta afirmación, pero el peor era Daemon que se había puesto pálido y lucía aturdido.

—L-Lambo-kun. ¿A qué te refieres con cicatrices? —Le preguntó el fantasma.

—Son las marcas que quedan cuando te haces una herida muy fea. Lampo-san tiene muchas en su espalda y algunas en sus piernas, dijo que sólo yo podía verlas y que eran cicatrices muy, pero que muy viejas, de antes de entrar a Vongola.

Antes de que alguno de los chicos dijera nada Daemon se levantó bruscamente y salió del agua, materializando sus ropas sin importarle que se mojaran. Mukuro mandó a Rowl con él mientras detenía a los demás, sea lo que sea que pasara, no era algo en lo que ellos debían meterse y la intuición de Tsuna decía lo mismo.

Daemon corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de Lambo y se dirigió al anillo del trueno que había dejado el infante sobre la cama y usó sus llamas en él para sacar por la fuerza a Lampo.

—¿¡Qué rayos Daemon!? ¿¡Por qué me llamas así!? —Se quejó el menor nada más materializarse.

—¿Desde cuándo... Desde cuándo me ocultas tus cicatrices? —Lampo se puso pálido ante la pregunta.

—¿D-de qué hablas Dae? Yo no tengo ningun...

—Lambo dijo que no fuiste a las termales porque no te gusta mostrar tus cicatrices, y que le contaste que estas son de antes de Vongola. ¿Desde cuándo me ocultas tus heridas Lampo? ¿¡Por qué yo no sabía nada de ellas!?

—¡No eran importantes! ¡No había necesidad de mencionarlas!

—¿¡Si no eran importantes entonces por qué las ocultas!? ¡Primero lo del avión y ahora esto! ¿¡Cuántas cosas me ocultas Lampo!?

—¡¡Las que no te importan!! ¡¡Es mi vida así que deja de meterte como si fueras mi dueño!!

Daemon estaba arto de esto. Llevaba todo el día pensando en que podría haber causado el ataque de pánico de Lampo sin encontrar una respuesta mínimamente aceptable, y al escuchar lo de sus cicatrices trató de recordar algún accidente en el que su pequeño pudiera haberse lastimado en su infancia, pero no había nada. 

—Muestramelas. —Le dijo firme.

—¿Estás loco..?

—Dijiste que no tienen importancia, ¿verdad? Entonces no deberías tener problema en mostrármelas.

—¡Lambo ya les dijo que no me gusta que las vean! ¿¡Por qué insistes tanto con esto!?

—¡¡Porque estoy arto de no saber nada de lo que realmente importa sobre tí!! 

—Lo siento Dae... —Se volteó con intención de volver al anillo, pero Daemon lo arrojó al suelo y se sentó sobre él para evitar esto—. ¿¡Daemon qué haces!?

—Conocerte, a las buenas o a las malas. —Dijo mientras comenzaba a tirar de la camisa de Lampo para alzarla.

Al ver esto el menor comenzó a liberar sus llamas para que parara mientras le gritaba, Daemon se detuvo un momento ante la repentina descarga, ver la reacción de Lampo le dolió y le hizo considerar detenerse. Pero sabía que las cosas no cambiarían si lo hacía, así que aguantando las descargas logró subir la prenda hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Su rostro se contorsionó en horror al ver la piel del menor, quemaduras de cigarros, marcas de latigazos, y varias más marcaban toda su espalda. Y por su apariencia parecía que las había recibido a lo largo de los años desde muy joven, incluso se atrevería a decir que algunas eran de antes de conocerlo.

—Lam... —Se interrumpió al escuchar los sollozos del menor.

—N-no quería... Que vieras esta parte parte de mi... —Dijo entrecortado mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos—. No quería mostrarte... Mi lado patético y decepcionarte...

Daemon sintió su corazón romperse al ver el estado de su pequeño, así que se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó.

—No me has decepcionado pequeño, jamás lo harías. —Le dijo mientras dejaba salir sus propias lágrimas de impotencia.

Mientras que en otro lugar...

—Así que eso ocurrió. —Dijo cierto azabache de trenza para luego tomar un poco de té.

—Sí. —Respondió su acompañante sorbiendo un poco de su cafe.

—Sabes... Ahora entiendo por qué Kyoya dijo que me dejará viudo. —Comentó calmado—. Te pasaste con lo de la pintura.

—Veremos si logra hacer algo. —Expresó con burla.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada: Reborn me matará, me matará. — Canta como si fuera un tango.
> 
> Jessi: Descuida, está muy ocupado discutiendo mi custodia con Verde. —Le dice mientras come galletas de limón como si fuera un hamster.
> 
> Mammon: Esto vale oro. —Dice la ilusionista mientras ella y Skull graban todo.
> 
> Jessi: Y eso que no has visto cuando Verde lo manda a dormir en el sofá. —Dice ya aburrida de las discusiones maritales de el par de locos.
> 
> VADA/Mammon/Skull: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Los tres se caen al suelo de la risa.
> 
> Bermuda: Fuertes declaraciones.
> 
> Jessi: Créanme que lo que yo veo. —Se pone unas gafas de sol—. Es material premium.
> 
> Vada: Jaja, dios jaja, bueno... Dae ya se enteró de las cicatrices de nuestro pequeño arbusto. —Dice sonriendo de lado.
> 
> Bermuda: Y para que se den una idea, los Vongola viven como los Simon. Todos juntos.
> 
> Skull: Sí, eso incluye a Kyoya y a Mukuro en un mismo lugar. —Expresa la nube tras recuperarse del ataque de risa.
> 
> Mammon: Digamos que Tsunayoshi tiene bien amaestrada a la piña. —Sonrie ella de forma siniestra—. Y si la alondra se porta mal... Bueno, solo basta llamar a alguien.
> 
> Jessi: Alguien 7w7...
> 
> Vada: Bueno, alguien más tiene la pregunta de la semana. —Dice mirando a Mosca Verde.
> 
> El robot, al notar que es su turno, se quita el delantal y comienza a buscar el canal de la pregunta de la semana.
> 
> Jessi: El honor es mío hoy. —Se coloca bajo un reflector con sus gafas oscuras y dice—. ¿Quién fue el ****** que lastimó a nuestro pequeño? ¿Desde cuándo le guarda ese secreto al melón? Dejen sus teorías en los comentarios.


	9. Nueva Vongola

—...¿Cómo fue?

Daemon no tuvo que especificar a qué se refería, estaba sentado en la cama junto con Lampo que tenía su torso desnudo, el mayor acariciaba con la yema sus dedos las numerosas cicatrices de su pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

—Fueron de muchas maneras...

—Lampo... —El aludido suspiró al saber que no podía escapar.

—¿Recuerdas que mi madre murió al darme a luz?

—Por supuesto, siempre fue un tema delicado para ti.

—Lo era más para mí padre. —Dijo con una sonrisa amarga—. Él siempre me culpó por la muerte de mi madre, decía que yo la había matado, así que merecía ser castigado.

Daemon palideció al escuchar esto.

—Lampo, no me digas que estas cicatrices te las hizo...

—Mi padre. —Lo interrumpió—. Todas y cada una de estas marcas me las hizo él antes de desterrarme. Ni siquiera recuerdo a qué edad fue la primera.

Daemon apretó sus puños comenzando a temblar de ira, pero se sobresaltó cuando Lampo apoyó la espalda en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila, ya había vuelto a abotonar su camisa.

—No tienes que mortificarte. Fue hace siglos y siendo sincero, nunca vi a ese hombre como un padre, así que no me duele lo que hizo, gracias a él te conocí y me volví fuerte para proteger a los demás. Hace tiempo que dejé ir mi pasado.

—¿Entonces por qué lo ocultaste? Ni siquiera me lo dijiste cuando pude ayudarte.

—No podías. Eras sólo el joven hijo de un marqués y tu padre se beneficiaba de sus tratos con el mío, no te hubiera apoyado si intentabas ayudarme y solo habrías salido perjudicado. Además... No quería mostrarte algo tan repugnante... —Confezó apenado.

—¿Es en serio Lampo? ¿Has visto mi ojo derecho? ¡Es mil veces más repugnantes que cualquiera de tus cicatrices y aún así nunca te importó!

—Porque nunca lo vi de esa forma Dae, tu ojo te da poder para protegerte, y aunque necesite de un monóculo es capaz de mostrarte el mundo. Es mucho mejor que mi inútil ojo derecho.

—¿Inútil?

—Soy ciego de mi ojo derecho. Una vieja lesión que me hizo mi padre, por eso siempre lo guiño.

Daemon lo abrazó y apoyó la frente en su hombro mientras volvía a temblar de rabia.

—Debí castigarlo más... —Murmuró siendo escuchado por Lampo.

—¿Castigarlo? ¿Dae a quién te refieres?

—...Hay algo que no sabes Lampo. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué a Vongola y le contamos nuestro pasado a los chicos?

—Claro, Alaude llegó unos días después a petición de Giotto para que iniciará una investigación sobre mi padre. También me dió un entrenamiento exaustivo por ocultarle mi pasado. —Dijo con un escalofrío al recordar la expresión del que fue su maestro de combate.

—Sí... Destruimos el salón cuando lo ataque al ver como te cargaba cual costal de papas y estabas todo magullado. —Un primer encuentro memorable sin duda.

—Volviendo al tema, ¿qué tiene eso que ver Dae? —Él suspiró antes de seguir.

—Como ya sabes, la investigación quedó en un punto muerto ya que tu padre sabía cubrir bien sus rastros, pero eso fue hasta que heredé el título de marqués y tuve acceso a los documentos de mi padre. Resultó que él lo había ayudado con algunos de sus fraudes a cambio de un beneficio, así que fue fácil encontrar pruebas en su contra y apresarlo.

—¿¡Mi padre fue encarcelado!? —Preguntó separándose de Daemon para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por desgracia no, cuando la policía llegó el logró escapar con una gran cantidad de su fortuna, solo pudieron incautar sus bienes.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿A donde fue mi padre?

—...Fue a ocultarse con una famiglia que lo respaldaba, compró su protección con el dinero que se llevó para así obtener información y esperar el momento adecuado para vengarse. —Para ese punto Lampo estaba completamente pálido.

—Daemon... No me digas que mi padre... —El contrario asintió con pesar.

—Fue él quien dirigió el ataque a Vongola cuando Giotto debilitó nuestras fuerzas, lo averigüé después de que Ricardo tomara el mando.

Lampo juraría que de no haber estado sentado en ese momento, habría caído.

—Entonces... ¿Todo fue... Mi culpa? —Preguntó temblando y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Daemon ante esto volvió a abrazarlo y a susurrarle que no había sido su culpa, entonces Lampo recordó algo más.

—Daemon... Sobre Elena... —Dice Lampo en un susurró.

Daemon estaba por contestar pero...

—¡Lampo-san! ¡Melon-san! —Se escuchó la voz del pequeño Lambo que los buscaba.

—¿Melon-san? —Repitió Daemon con un tic en la ceja.

—Jejejeje. —Rió Lampo, entonces los dos decidieron dejar el tema por ahora y se arreglaron para ir a encontrarse con el pequeño.

—Iremos al restaurante del padre de Take-nii. —Les explicó el niño ya vestido con su habitual ropa de vaca.

—Está bien pequeño. —Dijo Daemon sonriendo y entonces Lampo volvió al anillo para reponerse mientras el ilusionista se quedaba acompañando a Lambo hasta que los demás estuvieran listos para irse.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar estaban reunidas cinco chicas...

—Entonces... ¿Nueva pareja? —Preguntó Haru emocionada, aunque no era la única, Kyoko, Hana y M.M también lo estaban.

—Sí, y son muy tiernos. —Expresó Chrome—. Aunque Daemon-san necesita un empujón para aclarar sus sentimientos.

—Alto... ¿Seme que no sabe nada y Uke que se reprime? —Se aseguró Hana antes de anotar en una libreta.

—Sí. —Sonrió Chrome de forma zorruna—. Adelheid y Shittopi-chan también ayudarán, jeje.

Las chicas se miraron entre ella y luego asintieron.

—Ayudaremos también. —Exclamaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, en Takesushi...

Ya el lugar estaba vacío, pero Tsuyoshi sabía que ellos llegarían.

—Bienvenidos chicos. —Recibió Tsuyoshi con una sonrisa a su hijo y sus amigos, aunque luego frunció el seño.

—Hola papá. —Lo saludó Takeshi pero se extrañó ante la expresión de su padre—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hijo, ¿por qué no les dicen a sus otros dos amigos que salgan de sus escondites? —Le sugirió tranquilo.

Los chicos suspiraron ante esto, después de todo, Tsuyoshi tenía un gran instinto.

—Lampo-san puede salir. —Dijo el pequeño Lambo.

Entonces Lampo se materializó un tanto sorprendido al igual que Daemon, que salió sin que le avisarán.

—Un gusto conocer a dos de los primeros guardianes Vongola. Soy Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, el padre de Takeshi.

—Un gusto. —Respondieron los dos fantasmas.

Luego de un rato, meintras estaban comiendo y Tsuyoshi les explicaba algunas cosas a los dos fantasmas, a Mukuro le recorrió un escalofrio.

—¿Por qué siento que Nagi planea algo? —Dijo con cara de horror.

—A veces es más terrorifica que tú. —Expresó Ryohei sin su muletilla.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

—¿En serio? Cuando los conocí no lo parecía. —Dijo Daemon sorprendido, desde que lo encontraron en el reloj la pequeña niebla no le había dado esa impresión.

—Antes no lo era. —Comenzó Mukuro con un aura emo—. Pero por una mala influencia se volvió así. —Explicó llorando a cascaditas mientras los demás tenían cara de poker.

—No seas dramático... —Lo regañó Tsuna negando con su cabeza—. Todavía no aceptas que Chrome sale con Mammon...

—¡Eso jamás! ¡Esa relación puede considerarse pedofilia! —Exclamó recobrando la compostura y emanando esta vez un aura furiosa.

Eso hizo que los chicos se golpearan la frente, incluso Lambo lo hizo mientras que Daemon y Lampo los veían atónitos.

—Hijo... ¿No deberían llevarlo a terapia? —Preguntó Tsuyoshi a Takeshi.

—Lo que pasa papá, es que si lo enviamos el terapeuta es quién sale loco. —Dijo la lluvia con simpleza.

Luego de eso, Hayato les explicó a los dos fantasmas quién era Mammon y el por qué Mukuro era así...

—Nufufu, estoy de acuerdo con la piña. —Expresó Daemon uniéndose a Mukuro en el equipo "Sobreprotección a Nagi".

—Ya lo perdimos. —Dijo Lampo, conociendo en carne propia que tan mamá gallina podía ser el mayor cuando se lo proponía.

Luego del dramatismo generado por las dos nieblas mayores, siguieron comiendo tranquilos hasta que...

—Ushishishi. —Esa risa los detuvo en seco y a cierto peliplata le recorrió un escalofrio por la columna.

—Belphegor... —Dijo Tsuna pálido mientras que los dos fantasmas estaban igual o peor.

—Sabía que los encontraría aquí, vine por ti plebeyo pulpo. —Expresó Bel dirigiéndose a Hayato, que de inmediato se puso rojo.

—¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?! —Le gritó el peliplata.

—Eso le hubiera quitado lo divertido. —Explicó el rubio con simpleza.

—Eeh... ¿Por qué no estás sorprendido de vernos ?—Preguntó Lampo.

El rubio entonces lo miró, cosa que aún no entendían como podía hacer con ese flequillo en la cara.

—Ya sabía. —Dijo encogiendose de hombros—. Me lo dijo Mammon, a la que se lo dijo la plebeya del parche.

Luego de decir eso agarró a Hayato y lo cargó sobre uno de sus hombros como un costal de papás.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡Suéltame! —Gritó histérico la tormenta menor.

—Si me disculpan, este principe debe atender unos asuntos con su pulpo. —Dijo él con una sonrisa y se llevó a Hayato de ahí.

—¿Esos dos...? —Pregunta Lampo

—Sí, son una pareja extrema. —Respondió Ryohei sin que el fantasma terminara.

Entonces Daemon y Lampo presenciaron, una vez más, lo rara y divertida que era la nueva Vongola.

Y eso que recién las clases comenzaban mañana.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada: ¡Jajajajajja! —Se ríe mientras se seca las lágrimas—. ¡Amé escribir lo de Mukuro y Daemon!
> 
> Yo: Siempre he dicho que las frutas tienen complejo de mamá gallina.
> 
> Skull: Siento pena por Hayato —Expresa mientras come una masita.
> 
> Verde: No lo hagas, al final lo disfruta. Todo el que está con ese tipo de locos termina disfrutando.
> 
> Skull: ...
> 
> Yo: No preguntes. Por tu bien.
> 
> Mammon: ¿Cuándo me darán ustedes mi Yaoi?😭 —Les exige a Verde y a Skull, e inconcientemente cada uno se lleva sus manos a sus retaguardias.
> 
> Mientras, Mosca Verde trataba de evitar que Vada se ahogara de la risa.
> 
> Yo: El de ellos todavía demora, pero te puedo dar un poco de ambos con Reborn si quieres. —Le ofrece mostrando unas fotografías.
> 
> Verde: ¡Alto ahí! ¿¡Como que ambos!? ¡¡Reborn!! ¡¡Ven acá para que pueda castrarte!! —Grita y se va a buscar al Hitman.
> 
> Yo: Ups.
> 
> Vada: O si quieres yo puedo darte algo de Bermuda con Skull o Kawahira. — Dice ella sonriendo.
> 
> Skull: ¡Bermuda Von Veckenschtein! —Grita Skull y, al igual que Verde, se va.
> 
> Yo: ¡Buajajakajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Somos terribles🤣🤣🤣🤣!
> 
> Mammon: ¿Esos ruidos son...? —Pregunta al escuchar unos peculiares ruidos y gritos de "¡Ahh Reborn!" y otros de "¡Más rapido Bermuda!"
> 
> Vada: ¡Vamos a grabar!
> 
> Yo: ¡No olviden los pañuelos que nos desangramos!
> 
> Mientras las tres se iban a grabar.
> 
> Mosca Verde aparece y muestra en la pantalla la pregunta de la semana, o mejor dicho... Las preguntas.
> 
> ¿Cuál será el plan de las fuyoshis? ¿Terminará Hayato en silla de ruedas? ¿Qué quería decirle Lampo a Daemon? Y más importante: ¿La alóndra obtendrá su venganza por la pintura rosa?


	10. Un día normal

Ya era un nuevo día en Namimori y los chicos se estaban preparando para ir a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Lampo intentaba hacer reaccionar a Daemon que seguía conmocionado por lo que presenció el día anterior cuando volvieron del restaurante.

Al terminar de comer se despidieron del padre de Takeshi para volver a su hogar, y nada más llegaron al edificio, Daemon decidió ir a investigarlo mejor por las dudas.

Claramente, él se olvidó que no debía traspasar las paredes de habitación ajenas así como así. Como consecuencia, justo atravesó la pared del cuarto de Hayato y al hacerlo... Deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

—Ahhh B-Bel más rap-pido…. —Gimió Hayato mientras era embestido por el rubio.

Daemon no emitió sonido alguno al encontrar esta escena, pero se quedó en completo shock, entonces apareció Lampo atravesando la pared también.

—¿Por qué tuve la idea de que estarías aquí? —Se preguntó el peliverde mientras suspiraba y se llevó a rastras al mayor, dejando a las dos tormentas completar su acto.

—Lampo-san ya nos vamos. —Le informo Tsunayoshi con cara de poker al ver el estado de shock de Daemon.

—Está bien, los alcanzaremos luego. —Lo tranquilizó el peliverde con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso todos se despidieron de los fantasmas, bueno, todos excepto Lambo que se quedó con ellos, Mukuro y Chrome también dejaron a Rowl por si los fantasmas querían salir de la casa.

Luego de hacer reaccionar a Daemon, decidieron tratar de alcanzar a los chicos como acordaron y de paso ver cómo era la escuela.

Así que Daemon los envolvió a los cuatro en una Ilusión para que no los vieran y se dirigieron a la secundaria Namichuu, donde la décima generación había llegado temprano para no enfadar a Kyoya, al igual que los Simon para evadir la ira de Adelheid, así que todos se habían puesto a conversar entre si mientras los demás alumnos iban llegando y justo entre ellos, venían camuflados Lampo, Lambo, Rowl y Daemon.

Al poco de que llegaron tocó el timbre y todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos salones, pero a Daemon le llamó la atención una cosa, Mukuro fue el único que acompañó a Tsunayoshi y los demás hasta la puerta del segundo A.

—Oye Mukuro. —Lo llamó Daemon a través de la conexión mental que tenían.

—¿Qué ocurre Melón? ¿Acaso se perdieron? —Preguntó lo último con burla.

—No... Me llamó la atención que solo tú acompañaras a Tsunayoshi hasta su salón. —Explicó Daemon.

Entonces pudo escuchar como Mukuro suspiraba.

—Solo te puedo decir que detesto a sus compañeros de salón y a varios otros alumnos. —Dijo el peliazul, pero cuando Damon le estaba por preguntar alguien más se metió en la conversación.

—Daemon-san, si quiere yo y las chicas les explicaremos luego en el receso. —Ofreció Chrome.

—Gracias.—Dijo él y los tres cierran la conexión.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Lampo con curiosidad.

—Chrome nos explicará luego. —Respondió y siguieron explorando hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el descanso.

Entonces, como prometido, Chrome llegó hasta ellos y se los llevó junto a las demás chicas mientras que Lambo se iba con los chicos tras darle su anillo a la del parche.

Chrome, Hana, Kyoko y Shitopi les explicaron como Tsunayoshi fue molestado por sus compañeros de salón desde siempre.

Estos le decían inútil, lo golpeaban, y otros más, además de que cuando los Simon entraron a la escuela, le hicieron lo mismo a Enma.

Por lo que cuando Mukuro entró y se percató de esto, declaró ser pareja de Tsuna y juró que si alguien le volvía a poner una mano encima a su chico o intentaban algo contra Enma, lo pasaría muy mal.

Los profesores no estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, en especial Nezu, pero cuando Kyoya y Adelheid apoyaron a Mukuro... Solo no pudieron negarse.

Decir que Daemon también ardía de rabia era poco, y lo mismo con Lampo.

Al final el día escolar terminó sin muchos problemas. Pero cuando llegaron de la escuela, al ver que no estaba Reborn, todos fueron a la oficina de Tsunayoshi ya que debían hablar de algo importante.

O eso es lo que pensaron ambos fantasmas al salir de los anillos y ver que todos estaban serios.

—Bueno, estamos aquí para llevar a cabo eso. —Dió inicio a la reunión Tsuna con seriedad.

—Kufufufu, Nagi y yo ya tenemos una pequeña idea. —Expresó Mukuro y Chrome sonríe de forma siniestra.

—Nosotros también. —Se mete Takeshi hablando por él, Hayato y Ryohei.

Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar sobre sogas, agujas, velas y otros más. Lampo y Daemon consideraban catalogar eso como lo más bizarro que habían visto hasta ahora. Los dos fantasmas no sabían si era un plan para encargarse de una familia enemiga o si los chicos querían hacer un ritual satánico.

Al final, el valiente en preguntar fue Lampo.

—Disculpen chicos... ¿Para qué son todas esas cosas que dijeron? —La décima generación se miró entre si al escuchar la pregunta.

—Nos vengaremos del carnívoro amante del café. —Dijo Kyoya con simpleza y volvieron a hablar sobre donde colocarían cada cosa.

Daemon y Lampo tuvieron que recordar el diccionario de palabras de Alaude para identificar de quién hablaba Kyoya. Al hacerlo, los dos palidecieron ya que la nube había dicho: "Nos vengaremos de Reborn".

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solo se dedicaron a escuchar el plan, rezando que el sol demoníaco no se pasará al castigarlos.

Más tarde el plan estaba listo, todos estaban en su posición con Lampo y Daemon como espectadores.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del edificio se abrió dando paso a Reborn que cayó en todas las trampas. Pero cuando los chicos estaban por festejar…

—Hemm niños… Es un muñeco. —Les informó Daemon.

Entonces todos sintieron el aura demoníaca del verdadero Reborn detrás de ellos.

—Chaoss. —Saludó él con una sonrisa que prometía dolor por donde la vieras.

—Mierda… —Masculló toda la décima generación, incluso Lambo.

Una tortura después todos se encontraban cenando mientras Reborn seguía regañandolos y Lampo y Daemon permanecían traumatizados por las lecciones de Reborn.

Pero en mitad de la cena, Ryohei recordó algo.

—Saben... Álgo que dijo Reborn hoy me hizo pensar... —Dijo Ryohei con calma, provocando que volteran a mirarlo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres cabeza de césped?—Preguntó Hayato.

—Reborn dijo que si seguiamos así no lograríamos alcanzarlos a ellos. —Explicó refiriéndose a la primera generación—. Y me puse a pensar que Knuckle-san no parecía ser de esas personas que le ocultan cosas importantes a los demás. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Los demás lo pensaron y asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—¡¡Mierda!! —Gritó Lampo de la nada.

—Lampo lenguaje. —Lo regañaó Daemon, pero al ver la cara del peliverde se calló sorprendido.

—¡¡Ryohei, Kyoya saquen las cadenas de sus anillos!! ¡¡Rápido!! —Les pidió Lampo impaciente—. ¡¡Kncuckle y Alaude no sabían nada!!

Apenas dijo eso, ambos jóvenes hicieron lo pedido.

Ambas joyas brillaron y entonces unas llamas de última voluntad del sol y de la nube aparecieron y tomaron forma humana.

—¿Lampo..? ¿Daemon..? —Fue el llamado incrédulo de Knuckle al verlos a ambos.

A su lado, Alaude los observaba igual de consternado, pero Daemon se sorprendió al ver el dolor que sus ojos mostraron cuando enfocaron a Lampo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ... —Hace una señal de silencio y luego apunta a una cama en la que estaba durmiendo Vada mientras abrazaba a Skull y a Mammon.
> 
> Sale de la habitación después de arroparlos a los tres e ignora los sartenes voladores para ir junto a Bermuda.
> 
> YO: ¿Siguen en lo suyo?
> 
> BERMUDA: Sí, ¿no sabes cuándo pararán? —Le pregunta mientras acaricia a Eto.
> 
> YO: Cuando la cosa se torne +18. Yo que tú los traslado a otra parte. —Dice mientras desvía un cucharón con su sartén.
> 
> BERMUDA: Te tomo la palabra.
> 
> Y dicho y echo, Bermuda transportó a Verde y a Reborn lejos del set de grabación.
> 
> YO: ¡Al fin paz y tranquilidad! No entiendo cómo Silva no se despertó.
> 
> BERMUDA: Estaba cansada, pero se aseguró de dejar las preguntas de la semana.
> 
> YO: Oooooh, ¡yo las digo! ¡Mosca Verde mis gafas y el micro! —El robot le alcanza ambas cosas y tras ponerse las gafas toma la nota y dice al micrófono—. ¿Qué quiso decir Lampo con que Knuckle y Alaude no sabían? ¿Por qué la alóndra rubia miró de esa forma a nuestro pequeño? ¡Todo esto y más, en el próximo episodio de Digimon! ¡Digo! ¡Tu Ilusión, Mi Realidad!


	11. Nube y Sol

Knuckle sujetó a Lampo y lo sacó del edificio que se derrumbaba por los poderes de Daemon, él mismo sentía sus ojos picar por las lágrimas, pero no permitiría que su hijo muriera ahí. 

Asari y G hicieron lo mismo con Giotto mientras que Alaude iba delante de todos asegurándose de que no hubieran escombros obstaculizando su huída.

Cuando finalmente salieron, Lampo se soltó y trató de volver dentro, pero lo poco que quedaba de la construcción se desmoronó, enterrando para siempre al que fue su compañero.

—No... No, no, no, ¡no! —Knuckle trató de acercarse al peliverde, pero este cayó al suelo sujetando sus cabellos mientras rayos brotaban de su cuerpo enloquecidas por su perdida—. ¡¡¡Nooooooooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Esto no está pasando!!! ¡¡¡Él no me dejó, no pudo hacerlo!!! ¡¡¡Daemoooooooooon!!!

El grito desgarrador de Lampo y su llanto fue para los demás la prueba de que eso era real, Daemon Spade, su compañero y amigo... Había muerto por su propia desición, todo por el dolor de perder a la mujer que amaba.

—No... ¿Qué se supone que... Le diga a Elena ahora..? — Musitó Giotto mientras permanecía arrodillado con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Asari y G se tensaron ante el nombre, más cuando Alaude, que estaba a su lado, volteó a verlos con incredulidad.

—¿Qué... Acabas de decir Giotto?

—Alaude, ahora no es un buen momento... —Trató de intervenir Asari.

—No hablé contigo. Responde Giotto o te juro que te lo saco a la fuerza. —Dijo mostrando sus esposas a lo que G y Asari se pusieron en posición defensiva.

Pero la voz de Giotto los interrumpió.

—Elena ella... Nunca murió... —Confesó en un susurro ido mientras Alaude palidecía al escucharlo—. Logramos salvarla del derrumbe pero... Estaba herida y no... Quería ser una molestia así que...

—Ella nos pidió que la ocultáramos hasta que sus heridas sanaran y así no tratarán de usarla para atacarnos otra vez. —Completó G al ver que el rubio alcanzaba su límite.

—¿Qué... Significa eso..? —Se escuchó la voz de Lampo.

No se habían percatado de cuando dejó de sollozar para ponerse en pié y observar a los tres que acababan de confesar la verdad. Todos sintieron su sangre helarse al ver el estado del menor que habían cuidado por mucho tiempo, su rostro pálido con las lágrimas corriendo sin parar por su rostro, la electricidad rodeándolo al punto incluso de causarle algunas quemaduras menores por la intensidad de sus emociones, y sus ojos verdes completamente vacíos y fríos como los de un muerto.

—Giotto... Asari... G... ¿Traicionaron a Dae..?

—¡¡No es así!! —Gritó Giotto desesperado pero Lampo lo interrumpió.

—¿¡¡Entonces qué mierda es!!? —Sus ojos se inyectaron en ira y sus rayos rugieron con más fuerza—. ¡¡Tú fuiste quién nos reunió para proteger Italia!! ¡¡Tú decidiste no confiar en nosotros y debilitaste nuestras fuerzas dejándonos vulnerables aunque te pidiéramos lo contrario!! ¡¡No te importó destrozar el corazón de Daemon con tal de salvar lo poco que quedó de tu ambición, a ninguno de los tres les importó!!

Ninguno podía moverse ni contradecir al peliverde aunque quisieran, solo podían sentir la culpa y como las lágrimas brotaban.

—Ustedes lo mataron... —Esto los heló—. Devuelvanmelo... ¡¡¡Devuélvanme a Daemon asesinos!!! ¡¡¡Traidores!!!

Lampo hizo el amago de atacarlos, pero antes de que esto pasara unas esposas golpearon su nuca y lo noquearon mientras que el sacerdote evitaba que golpeara el suelo.

—Alaude... Knuckle... —Los llamó Giotto todavía de rodillas.

Mas las miradas de ambos solo fueron puñales para él.

—Jamás pensé... Que ustedes de todas las personas nos traicionarian. Que dios los perdone, porque sin duda yo no lo haré ni en mi último aliento. —Fue lo que dijo Knuckle mientras se quitaba el anillo Vongola del sol y le quitaba a Lampo el del rayo para tirarlos ambos al lodo—. Vongola puede olvidarse de nosotros, no, más vale que lo hagan, porque juro que no me contendré si vuelven a mostrarse ante nosotros.

Tras decir estas palabras tomó a Lampo en sus brazos y les dió la espalda para comenzar a alejarse.

—¡Knuckle, Lampo! —Giotto se paró en un intento por perseguirlos, pero cayó tras sentir dolor en una de sus piernas—. ¡Agh!

—¡Giotto! —Se acercaron a él G y Asari.

Pero el nombrado solo observaba el lodo junto a su pierna, ahí, manchado con su sangre, yacía el anillos Vongola de la nube.

—¿Alaude..? —Lo llamó con sus ojos bañados en desesperación, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de desprecio.

—Tuviste todo Giotto. El poder para ayudar, la confianza de tus aliados, y los lazos para apoyarte. Nunca olvides, no, nunca olviden que esto pasó por su culpa. No los quiero ver jamás en mi territorio, no los dejaré destruir nada más, así que piérdanse antes de que acabe el mes, si no yo mismo me encargaré de darles su merecido a ustedes y a esa mujer. —Sus ojos no mostraban mentira.

Esa era la mirada de una nube traicionada, cuyo territorio y aquellos que protegía habían sido rotos por el cielo que había aceptado. 

Ellos lo entendieron de alguna forma.

El que Alaude los dejara ir con vida y les diera tiempo de desaparecer, fue la última muestra de aprecio que les dió en nombre de los años que pasaron juntos. 

Años que ellos mismos destruyeron.

Knuckle y Alude no pudieron evitar recordar ese triste momento antes de abrazar a Daemon y Lampo hasta casi dejarlos más pálidos de lo que ya eran como fantasmas.

Pero era muy comprensible, después de todo ese era el último recuerdo que tenían del melón vivo y de Lampo sin ser un muerto viviente.

La Décima generación y Reborn solo podían mirar sin intervenir.

Y por alguna razón Takeshi, Tsuna y Hayato sintieron más angustia que antes.

—Te ves tan sano. —Dijo Knuckle soltando a Daemon y abrazando más fuerte a Lampo—. Incluso puedo pellizcar tus mejillas. —Comentó realizando dicha acción.

Mientras tanto, Alaude le dió un pequeño golpe con sus esposas a Daemon a modo de reprimenda, 

—Ejem… —Carraspeó Reborn llamando la atención de los fantasmas.

Entonces las miradas de Knuckle y Alaude se ensombrecieron al ver a Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato.

Al notar esto inmediatamente Lampo se separó de Knuckle para ponerse frente a ellos.

—Lampo-san… —Lo llamó Tsuna sorprendido.

—No son ellos. —Le dijo a sus compañeros que se mantenían en guardia.

—Es obvio que no son ellos. La pregunta es si terminarán haciendo lo mismo. —Dijo Alaude sin contener su instinto asesino.

Todos menos Lampo y Knuckle se sorprendieron por semejante actitud de la siempre estoica nube, en especial Daemon que nunca imaginó verlo tan emocional.

—N-no molestes a... Tsuna-nii y los c-chicos... —Le dijo Lambo Alaude mientras temblaba abrazado a la pierna de Lampo.

Tsuna se agachó para cargarlo y Takeshi se acercó al momento para ayudarlo con sus llamas.

Esa interacción amainó un poco el aura sofocante del policía, pero este pasó a centrar su atención en Hayato que tragó grueso al sentir su mirada, mas esta vez fue Daemon quién se puso delante para defenderlo.

—Ya basta Alaude. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes y los otros después de mi muerte, pero estos chicos no tienen la culpa de nada y son quiénes me brindaron una segunda oportunidad e incluso se disculparon en nombre de sus ancestros. No los castigues en vano.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos tensos instantes hasta que Alaude suspiró y volteó a ver a Lampo.

—¿Tú también confías en ellos? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. —Respondió sin dudar.

—Entonces creo que nosotros también les daremos una oportunidad. Pero espero que nos perdonen si no nos sentimos cómodos frente a ustedes tres, las cosas fueron... Complicadas con sus ancestros y son demasiado parecidos como para evitar asociarlos. —Les dijo Knuckle algo incómodo mientras que Alaude solo se cruzaba de brazos.

—Por favor no se preocupen, entendemos su posición y en realidad nos alivia saber que Lampo-san y Daemon-san tienen compañeros en que confiar. —Expresó Tsuna con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Los demás presentes asintieron de acuerdo con él, pero Hayato también dió un paso frente a Knuckle y Alaude.

—Ustedes también merecen una disculpa por lo que pasó hace siglos, como descendiente de la principal causante de todo, me disculpo de todo corazón. —Dijo Hayato inclinándose ante ambos para la sorpresa de todos.

Pero casi al momento Takeshi y Tsuna imitaron su acción y se inclinaron como muestra de disculpa.

Tal vez la décima generación no caería en la ruina y la traición como nos pasó a nosotros.

Pensaron Knuckle y Alaude antes de que el sacerdote les pidiera que se enderezaran.

—¿Esos señores son buenos? —Preguntó Lambo aún en los brazos de Tsuna.

—Síp, son amigos míos y de Dae. Así que tratalos bien Lambo. —Le explicó Lampo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—...¿Es tu hijo? —Preguntó de la nada Alaude haciendo que la mandíbula de todos se desencajara.

Mientras que Knuckle a su lado observaba a Lambo con emoción contenida.

—¡Dios son idénticos al límite! —Exclamó lamentando no poder sostener al pequeño.

—¿¡Pero qué tontería están diciendo!? ¡Soy un fantasma! —Exclamó sonrojado mientras todos comenzaban a molestarlo con ese tema.

Pero había alguien que permanecía apartado y confundido. Era Daemon que por un segundo se había imaginado a su pequeño formando una familia con una mujer.

¿Por qué me sentí tan... Roto al imaginar eso?

Se preguntó atónito, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar una respuesta un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos e interrumpió el ambiente ameno que se había formado.

—¡¡Tunitaaaaaa!!

—Mierda... —Dijo Tsuna al reconocer esa voz.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ¡¡¡Mushishishishishishishishshishishishishi!!! ¡¡¡Al fin pude plasmar completa la muerte de Daemon!!! ¡¡¡Buajjaajajjaajajjajajaajjaa!!!
> 
> MAMMON: Y también ahora se sabe como Elena sobrevivió y por qué estaba con G en el epílogo de MRTI. —Dijo la ilusionista comiendo helado de chocolate.
> 
> VERDE: Y mi hija adoptiva a perdido definitivamente la cabeza. —Concluyó mirando a Jessica.
> 
> REBORN: Se parece a ti cuando creas una nueva máquina. —Comparó tomando de su taza de café.
> 
> VERDE: ...He creado un monstruo. 
> 
> REBORN: A todo esto... —Dice mirando a la niebla—. ¿Dónde están el lacayo, Bermuda y Dame-Vada? —Preguntó, entonces Jessi dejó de reir como loca y Verde les prestó atención.
> 
> MAMMON: Bermuda y Skull están discutiendo unos asuntos con Kawahira mientras que Vada... Bueno... ¿Recuerdan que dijo que se relajo al saber que debía entregar el trabajo ese la otra semana?
> 
> YO: No me jodas que le cambiaron la fecha porque se me infarta.
> 
> MAMMON: No, resulta que luego se puso a leer Shuumatsu no Valkyrie y llegó a cierta parte que la hizo llorar a lágrima viva. —Explicó mientras seguía comiendo del helado—. Y para rematar también re leyó la primera escena del capítulo y bueno... Así quedó. —Dijo y entonces deshace una Ilusión.
> 
> VADA: ¿Por qué...?😭 —Murmura la otra autora que estaba sentada de cabeza, con sus piernas contra la pared y mirando para el techo mientras tenía un aura emo sobre si misma.
> 
> YO: ¡Santa cachucha! Si el lío fue Shuumatsu entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer... Mosca Verde prepárale un mate por favor.
> 
> MAMMON: No te lo recomiendo... Hace un rato comió helado de limón.  
> Por cierto, los que leyeron ese manga que mencionamos deben saber cuál escena podría ser... Después de todo eso haría llorar hasta al mas bárbaro.
> 
> VADA: Las... Preguntas... De... La... Semana... —Dijo con cara zombie.
> 
> Pero en eso Jessi cayó en cuenta de algo.
> 
> YO: Alto... ¿Dijiste que Skull y Bermuda están hablando con Kawahira? —Le pregunta pálida a la ilusionista y esta asiente—. ¡¡Mija reacciona que si Bermuda y Skull se leen lo del pacificador estamos muertas!! —Gritó zarandeando a Vada.
> 
> VERDE/REBORN: ¿Esos tres en un mismo lugar? —Preguntan los dos mirando a su compañera más joven.
> 
> Mammon asiente sin darle mucha importancia a las preguntas mientras que Jessi zarandeaba a Vada.
> 
> Mosca Verde aparece entonces con las preguntas de la semana.
> 
> ¿Kncuckle y Alaude podrán convivir con la décima generación, en especial con Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato?
> 
> ¿Quién es el recién llegado?
> 
> ¿Los chicos aplicarán las enseñanzas de Reborn contra cierto individuo?


	12. Idiota, susto y... ¿Aceptación?

A los fantasmas les llamó la atención el cambio drástico de las auras de la décima generación y Reborn apenas escucharon esa voz.

Mukuro rápidamente cubrió a los fantasmas con una Ilusión y justo después por la puerta entró…

—¡Tunita! —Exclamó un hombre rubio que vestía de traje y se lanzó a abrazar al castaño, muchos se sorprendieron de que este se dejara hasta que...

—Buenos días chicos. —Saludó Nana con una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Tsuna se dejaba estrujar por Iemitsu.

—Buenos días Nana-san. —Respondieron todos como niños de primaria.

Los cuatro fantasmas no entendían que ocurría.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Kncuckle.

—La señorita es la madre de Tsunayoshi. —Respondió Lampo.

—Y el rubio es su padre. —Completó Daemon con una sonrisa de costado, él ya se estaba haciendo una idea del por qué los chicos reaccionaron de esa manera, digamos que Mukuro y Chrome le comentaron algunas cosas.

—¡Chicos! —Se escucharon dos voces infantiles y detrás de Nana entraron a la habitación una pequeña niña de ropajes chinos y trenza junto un niño de cabello cenizo.

—¡I-pin! ¡Fuuta! —Exclamó Lambo feliz y fue con sus "hermanos".

—Mamá, ¿por qué no vienen a la sala? —Ofreció Reborn con una sonrisa.

Entonces se fueron, dejando a los fantasmas solos para que pudieran hablar.

—Melón, ¿sabes algo del por qué reaccionaron así? —Preguntó Alaude sintiendo que la niebla sabía algo que ellos no.

—Para Tsunayoshi-kun ese rubio idiota es más un conocido que su padre. —Comenzó Daemon y los tres se sorprendieron ante la forma de hablar de él.

Decir que Lampo, Alaude y Knuckle emitían un aura maléfica cuando Daemon término su explicación era poco. Los cuatro estuvieron haciéndole jugarretas a Iemitsu mientras los chicos trataban de no reir por todas las cosas que hicieron padecer al rubio.

Más tarde, cuando el matrimonio Sawada y los niños se fueron, llegó otro visitante.

Uno que hizo que Knuckle, Lampo y Daemon sintieran que el mundo se les caía encima, rápidamente miraron a Alaude, a quién no se le notaba tan sorprendido, luego a Kyoya, y por último, volvieron sus miradas hacia el hombre de ropas chinas y gran parecido con las dos nubes, por no decir que era la copia.

—Un gusto en conocerlos. —Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras Reborn se acercaba y lo abrazaba por la cintura—. Soy Fon, ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta y bistioabuelo de Kyoya.

—Y mi esposo. —Completó Reborn con una sonrisa. 

Lo último dicho hizo que Alaude agudizara su mirada y liberara un poco de su aura asesina demostrando así su malhumor.

—Hmp, así que un descendiente mío fue Arcobaleno. —Dijo Alaude sin quitar su aura intimidante.

Su enojo iba en aumento ya que el estuvo presente una vez cuando Kyoya y Fon armaban un árbol genealógico, y al parecer esos dos eran sus descendientes.

Pero antes de que algo ocurriera, otra voz se dejó escuchar…

—Maestro~. —Llamó alguien con voz monotona pero a la vez melodiosa.

Entonces una espesa niebla apareció y de entre ella salió un niño que aparentaba siete u ocho años.

—Fran… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Mukuro con el seño fruncido.

—Vine con Bel-sempai y Mammon-san. —Explicó el niño encojiendose de hombros y causando que Mukuro se masajeara las sienes.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Chrome se despidió de todos para salir de la casa mientras arrastraba a Hayato con ella. Sin duda iban a reunirse con sus parejas.

Y como si aprovechará la pequeña conmoción, una niebla espesa rodeó a Takeshi y al dispersarse solo había una nota de parte de Genkishi.

Ryohei se fue poco después ya que entrenaría con Koyo, cabe destacar que Knuckle tenía ganas de conocer al peliverde pero decidió quedarse junto a sus compañeros, por lo que Ryohei dejó su anillo después de imbuirle suficientes llamas para que Knuckle se mantuviera materializado.

Kyoya recibió una llamada de cierto potro diciendo que estaba en Namimori, cosa que por lo visto no sorprendió a cierto hitman que desapareció con su esposo al mismo tiempo que Lambo se iba a jugar con Fran.

—Daemon-san ¿Podemos hablar algo con usted? —Le preguntó Tsuna junto a Mukuro.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco pero siguió a ambos chicos, dejando a Lampo, Alaude y Knuckle solos.

El menor de los fantasmas quiso romper el silencio, pero la nube se le adelantó.

—¿Esta vez piensas luchar por él? 

Lampo se paralizó al escuchar la pregunta de Alaude y juraría que, a pesar de ser un fantasma, había comenzado a sudar frío.

—¿A qué te refieres Alaude? —A pesar del nerviosismo logró disimular, no había ocultado sus sentimientos por décadas en vano.

Observó cómo Alaude fruncía el seño disgustado por su respuesta, pero antes de que ninguno hablara Knuckle intervino.

—Lampo, nosotros sabemos que amabas a Daemon, que aún lo haces.

El menor no pudo mantener su fachada al escuchar esto y entró en pánico al considerar el posible rechazo de su padre adoptivo y su mentor. Comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se aguaban y trataba de articular palabras en su defensa, pero solo una frase fue comprensible para ambos mayores.

—Por favor no me odien… —Fue lo que escucharon antes de que Knuckle abrazara con fuerza al peliverde.

—Nunca te odiariamos por algo así Lampo, amar no es un pecado al final. —Antes de que el menor procesara estas palabras, sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabello.

Era Alaude.

—Te elogiaré por no pedir perdón en mitad de tus balbuceos. —Esa era su forma de expresarle su apoyo.

Y Lampo la entendió. Lloró una vez más mientras era consolado por aquellos que permanecieron a su lado hasta su amargo final.

—¿C-cómo... Lo supieron? —Les preguntó más tranquilo, pero todavía hipando.

—No había forma de no saberlo Lampo... —Le dijo Knuckle fortaleciendo su agarre en él mientras que Alaude apretaba su puño hasta volverlo blanco.

Ambos recordaban como fue la vida del peliverde tras la muerte de Daemon, parecía que su alma había perecido junto a la vida del ilusionista. Su cuerpo se negaba a comer vomitando todo alimento, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos lucían vacíos. Solo se movía para cuidar de la tumba simbólica que habían puesto en la iglesia en memoria de Daemon.

Lloraba cada día mientras recordaba sus momentos juntos. Knuckle, Alaude y los niños del orfanato trataron de animarlo, pero todo fue inútil.

Un día, cuando Knuckle fue a recibir a Alaude que acababa de volver a la ciudad Lampo se quedó esperando junto a la tumba para recibirlos, pero nunca pudo hacer esto.

Ambos adultos sintieron cuando las llamas del menor se extinguieron por completo, así que corrieron desesperados mientras rezaban por un milagro, pero este nunca llegó.

Recostado junto a la tumba de Daemon y con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, encontraron el cadáver ojeroso y desnutrido de Lampo. Finalmente la tristeza se lo había llevado, y en un momento en que ninguno pudo darle un último adiós.

Ambos lloraron, aunque Alaude no gritara como Knuckle las lágrimas eran evidentes en su rostro y sus puños quedaron rotos de tanto golpear el suelo por la frustración.

Ambos sospechaban de los sentimientos del menor, pero al inició mantuvieron la esperanza de que saliera adelante. 

Pobres ilusos que fueron.

Los sentimientos de Lampo eran tan fuertes, que no pudo soportar una vida sin Daemon. Aún sin tomar su vida, su propio cuerpo lo había liberado de la tortura que significaba para él vivir en ese momento.

Esos recuerdos azotaban a Knuckle y Alaude desde hace siglos, incluso más que los de la muerte de Daemon. Ambos vieron como de a poco Lampo se derrumbó, así que esta vez, harían lo que fuera por verlo feliz junto a aquél que amaba.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada: Okey por fin nuestro pequeño rayo tiene apoyo de su padre y maestro. —Dice ella mientras sonrie maléficamente—. Por cierto Bermuda, Skull, Mammon, Verde, Reborn y Kawahira hoy no estarán con nosotras pero no crean que por eso estamos solas muajajaja.
> 
> Jessi: Menos mal que se fueron, Verde y Reborn ya me tienen mal. ¿Te conté que Reborn no me deja usar la máquina de expresso como parte de su lucha por evitar el divorcio con Verde? ¡Necesito mí café matutino ******!
> 
> Vada: Tranquila, nuestros acompañantes son dos personas o mejor dicho seres re capos. —Dice ella sonriendo.
> 
> En eso se escuchan dos voces:
> 
> ****: Wacho, al parecer Japón si tenía razón. —Dice una "persona" de piel celeste y blanca, sus cabellos eran del mismo color, vestia un buzo amarillo, unos pantalones deportivos negros y zapatillas deportivas—. Hola lectores soy Argentina.
> 
> ****: Más le vale que pa salir con este frío está duro. —Dice una "persona" de piel azul y blanca, en su ojo derecho tenía una marca de un triángulo rojo y estaba temblando de frío—. ¿Qué bolá asere? Yo soy Cuba, un gusto.
> 
> Jessi: ¡¡KYYAAAAAAAAAHH!! —Grita y corre a abrazar a Cuba con corazones flotando a su alrededor.
> 
> Vada: Che Jess tranquila. —Dice y va para tratar de que su amiga no asfixie a su propio Country.
> 
> Argentina: Ya dejala, que parece que Cuba lo disfruta. —Le dice el portador del sol sonriendo con gracia al ver a Cuba feliz por entrar en calor.
> 
> Cuba: Claro que disfruto, ella es de las mías. —Dijo estrujando a la chica que también iba abrigada hasta la nariz.
> 
> Jessi: Solo me falta un cafecito caliente. —Dijo y al momento Cuba saca un termo con café—. Por esto te amo tanto.
> 
> Mientras los dos disfrutaban de su café.  
> Argentina se quitaba el buzo dejando ver una remera celeste y blanca con el número 10 y se sentaba junto a Vada a tomar unos mates.
> 
> Vada: Bueno, Japón ya les mostró lo que pasa asi que, ¿Qué opinas? —Pregunta ella al representante fe su pais.
> 
> Argentina: Bueno, un poco turbio todo eso de fantasmas en anillos y demás. — Dice haciendo unas muecas raras—. Pero admito que está interesante, además ese tal Reborn me recuerda a Italia Facista cuando se enojaba.
> 
> Vada: Ahora que recuerdo, ellos son italianos y japoneses solo faltaria un alemán y ya tenemos al trio del eje. —Comenta y siguen tomando mate tranquilamente.
> 
> En eso algo se encendió en la cabeza de Vada y voltea su cabeza como la chica del exorcista para mirar a Jess.
> 
> Jess: ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta asustada por el cambio de su amiga.
> 
> Vada: Dime Jess..... ¿El apellido de Bermuda de casualidad no es alemán?
> 
> Jessi: ¿Y yo qué sé XD? Es algo de Von Vechestein o como se escriba.
> 
> Cuba: ¿Quién escribe bien eso sin copiar y pegar?
> 
> Vada: Necesitó respuestas, si es así los obligare a hacer cosplay. ¡Muajajajjaja! —Se ríe de forma maléfica.
> 
> Argentina: Me siento orgulloso. —Dice y en eso áparece mosca Verde con las preguntas de la semana.
> 
> ¿De qué querrán hablar la piña y el atún con el melón?  
> ¿Nuestros Ukes y Neko podrán volver sanos y salvos?


	13. Nuestra Realidad

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Daemon una vez entraron a la pequeña oficina que Tsuna tenía allí.

El castaño lo invitó a sentarse en una silla que había frente al escritorio, mientras él hacía lo mismo en otra y Mukuro se mantenía de pié.

—Verá Daemon-san. —Comenzó Tsuna con tranquilidad, pero se notaba la seriedad en su voz—. Ahora mismo debemos preguntarte algo muy serio y necesitamos que respondas con total sinceridad.

—Creeme melón, no te dejaremos salir de aquí si mientes. —Expresó Mukuro con seriedad dando a entender que eso era importante.

—Está bien, ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó el fantasma.

Tsuna tomó aire antes de hablar.

—¿Qué es Lampo-san para usted?

—...¿Qué? —Sin duda no se esperaba esa pregunta—. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Te estamos haciendo un favor así que solo responde cabeza de melón, no debería ser tan difícil, ustedes parecen casi hermano. —e dijo Mukuro con un gesto cansino, y aunque Daemon sintió incomodidad por la palabra "hermanos", le respondió.

—Pues claro que sí, nos conocimos de niños en una fiesta de la aristocracia y no nos separamos desde entonces. Bueno... Al menos no porque quisiéramos. 

La expresión de Daemon al decir lo último no pasó desapercibida para la pareja, pero decidieron dejar ese tema para después.

—¿Siempre fueron tan cercanos como ahora? —Preguntó Tsuna con una sonrisa que Daemon correspondió.

—Sí, Lampo era un desastre rebelde, pero lo admiré desde el primer momento por eso, a pesar de ser miedoso, él nunca se guardó su opinión ni fingió como yo para evitar problemas. Nos volvimos cercanos gracias a esto, no había forma de separarnos ni siquiera cuando nos volvimos adultos y nos unimos a Vongola.

—¿Ni aunque tuvieras una prometida? —Daemon se tensó ante la mención de Elena y observó a Mukuro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estás insinuando Mukuro?

—Solo digo que lo normal es distanciarse un poco de los amigos cuando tienes pareja, no se trata de ser menos cercanos, solo que hay alguien más importante que ello... —El heterocromático no pudo continuar ya que Daemon dió un manotazo en la mesa interrumpiéndolo.

—¡¡No hay nada más importante que Lampo!! —Gritó con ira por la insinuación.

—¿Dices eso cuando decidiste morir por Elena? 

—¿¡Y qué más querías que hiciera!? ¡Esa era la forma de manejar Vongola desde las sombras y reestablecer su poder! ¡Si no lo hacía Lampo y todos habrían terminado igual que ella... Como se suponía que ella acabó! —Él cometió muchos errores, pero su corazón nunca olvidó realmente por quienes luchaba, por quién—. No quería perderlo otra vez...

Murmuró lo último apoyando su frente en su mano y volviendo a tomar asiento.

—¿Le ocurrió algo a Lampo-san? —Le preguntó Tsuna con suavidad.

—...Años antes de que yo ingresara a Vongola me estaba preparando para el cumpleaños de Lampo, se suponía que vendría a pasarse unos días conmigo, pero en su lugar llegó una carta de su padre notificándome que lo había desterrado por ayudar a unos traidores. Una estúpida mentira más de ese mal nacido...

—Parece que eso le afectó bastante... —Dijo Tsuna al ver como Daemon apretaba sus puños.

—Pues claro que sí... Ese día sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, de no haber sido por Vongola no creo que hubiera podido reunirme con mi pequeño.

—...Oye melón, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué Lampo es tan importante?

—...Solo recientemente. Antes nunca me paré a pensarlo, Lampo solo era mi pequeño, alguien a quien debía proteger pero ahora... Ni yo mismo me entiendo a veces, solo sé que no quiero perderlo...

—Ni que te lo quiten, ¿verdad? 

Daemon observó con sorpresa a Mukuro, pero este sólo sonreía satisfecho.

—Daemon-san, una última pregunta: ¿aún ama a Elena-san?

—No. —Respondió seguro—. Elena fue alguien muy importante para mí, pero viéndolo ahora, creo que solo me aferré a ella para mantener mi sanidad mental después de perder a Lampo, incluso al punto de pensar que la amaba. Puede sonar cruel, pero es lo que pienso.

—Entonces ya debes saber qué es Lampo para ti. —Dijo Mukuro que resopló al ver el rostro confuso del fantasma—. ¿Cómo me dejé poseer por semejante idiota?

Murmuró masajeandose el puente de su nariz mientras Tsuna reía.

—Daemon-san, yo sé por qué Lampo-san es tan importante para usted. —Él lo miró expectante ante estas palabras—. Usted lo ama, no como un amigo o hermano, sino como hombre.

Daemon se quedó en blanco al escuchar esto, pero a pesar del confuso torrente de emociones y pensamientos que tuvo, nunca hubo signo de rechazo ante está afirmación, de echo, con cada recuerdo con su pequeño todo se iba haciendo más y más claro.

—Yo... Amo a Lampo... —Murmuro mientras derramaba una lágrima frente a la pareja.

Ambos esperaron con paciencia hasta que Daemon pareció haber terminado de asimilar sus sentimientos y decidieron que era hora de tocar el otro tema.

—Daemon-san —Lo llamó Tsuna y él lo miró—. La verdad es que no lo confrontamos solo para que se percatara de sus sentimientos.

—Kufufu, todos estamos de acuerdo en que lo más entretenido ahora mismo es hacerles de cupidos a ustedes dos. —Tsuna le dió un codazo a Mukuro por la forma en que se expresó.

—¿Qué? Tsunayoshi aprecio el gesto pero...

—Oya oya, nosotros no te estamos pidiendo permiso melón. —Lo interrumpió Mukuro con una sonrisa angelical.

Daemon sintió un escalofrío al verla y volteó hacia Tsuna en busca de apoyo, pero este sonrió algo apenado como señal de que apoyaba a su pareja. 

"Estoy perdido."

Pensó Daemon antes de que los menores comenzaran a explicarle su plan.

Luego de una larga charla, Daemon volvió con sus compañeros y junto a Lampo le mostraron la casa a Knuckle y Alude hasta que luego de un tiempo, el resto de la décima generación llegó.

Para los recién llegados fantasmas fue una sorpresa verlos a todos felices, incluso Kyoya sonreía un poco. Al parecer sí habían pasado un buen momento con sus respectivas parejas, ya sea en un entrenamiento como hizo Ryohei con Koyo, o solo disfrutar de la presencia del otro como Takeshi y Genkishi.

El resto del día pasó con entrenamientos que terminaron en una batalla "amistosa" entre nubes y nieblas. Al día siguiente, Chrome se llevó a Lampo y Lambo a probar una dulcería nueva para que los chicos pusieran al tanto del plan a Alaude y Knuckle.

Decir que Daemon estaba un poco avergonzado era quedarse corto, después de todo, no se esperó que sus dos compañeros se tomaran todo tan bien e incluso aportaran ideas.

El tiempo pasó entre preparaciones y Daemon aprendiendo a lidiar con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hasta que llegó el día en que pondrían el plan en acción, cabe destacar que ese era... El cumpleaños de Lampo.

Ese dia todos se levantaron temprano sin que Reborn los despertara. Aprovecharon que era fin de semana y no tenían escuela para prepararlo todo, los Simon también ayudaron con estos, cabe destacar que cuando Alaude y Knuckle vieron a Enma y los demás casi les da algo.

Fon y Reborn se llevaron a Lampo en la mañana para distraerlo, cuando volvieron al complejo de apartamentos el peliverde fue sorprendido por todos con un cartel que decía:

¡Feliz cumpleaños Lampo!

—Gracias.... —Dijo él con algunas lágrimas fantasmales, Kncuckle le revolvió el pelo y el festejo comenzó.

Cuando la tarde caía y el sol estaba cerca de ponerse, Daemon le pidió a Lampo que lo acompañara al pequeño jardín que había allí.

—Lampo... —Lo llamó Daemon con un poco de nervios una vez estaban solos mirando el atardecer.

—¿Si Dae? —Preguntó él con curiosidad al escuchar el tono del más alto.

Entonces Daemon suspiró y se armó de valor para hablar.

—Quería decirte que desde el primer día que te vi sentí deseos de protegerte. Por años pensé que era por que te veía como mi hermano menor, pero con todo lo acontecido... El saber lo que tu padre te hacía, todo lo que sufriste por mi muerte e incluso la opresión en mi pecho cuando Alaude y Knuckle creyeron que Lambo era tu hijo...

Ya para ese momento Daemon estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban, mientras que Lampo estaba de piedra pero sentía una enorme calides invadiéndolo.

—Me hizo pensar, ¿de verdad te veía como mi hermano menor? —Siguió Daemon tratando que las lágrimas no se le escaparan—. Y gracias a Tsunayoshi y Mukuro lo entendí... Lampo, yo te amo... Es contigo con quién quiero estar por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Serías mi pareja? ¿Por favor?

Ya para ese momento Lampo casi se volvía a morir ¿Acaso era una ilusión proyectada por su propia mente?  
Ante el mutismo de su pequeño Daemon comenzó a deprimirse, ¿había molestado al rayo? Creyó confirmar esto cuando Lampo comenzó a sollozar fuertemente frente a él y trató de consolarlo en completo pánico.

—¡Lampo lo siento! ¡Yo no..!

—¡¡No te atrevas a retractarte imbécil!! —Daemon se sobresaltó tanto por el grito de Lampo como por el insulto—. ¿Quieres matarme otra vez o qué? ¡¡No puedes llegar y declararte de una forma tan romántica cuando llevo más de cuatro siglos loco por ti!! ¡¡Si estuviera vivo me habría dado algo idiota!! —Expresó entre llanto.

Daemon procesó sus palabras y lo abrazó con dulzura, acariciando los cabellos de Lampo que lloraba en su hombro completamente sobrecogido por sus emociones.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto pequeño. —Dijo besando su cabello.

—No soy... Pequeño...— se quejó Lampo mientras sentía su corazón desbocado cuando Daemon comenzó a besar sus lágrimas.

—Sí lo eres, eres mi pequeño. —Dijo antes de juntar al fin sus labios.

A cierta distancia los demás veían todo conmovidos, algunos hasta ya estaban llorando mientras mordían algo para evitar chillar.

Sin duda alguna el plan había sido un éxito.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuba: ¿Qué cuentan? —Saludó el humanoide ya vestido de forma ligera—. Me temo que Jessi está fuera de combate por este cap.
> 
> Jessi: No quiero escribir más romance... Quiero volver a mí drama ;—;... —Dijo echa bolita en el piso y con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Cuba.
> 
> Cuba: Ya mija que no es pa tanto. —Se rió.
> 
> Argentina: Che, ¿y los bebes esos? — Pregunta el albiceleste.
> 
> Vada: Aprendiendo nuevos libretos. — Responde mientras limpia sus anteojos.
> 
> Argentina: Estás casi tan Miope como Alemania. —se ríe y Cuba lo sigue al escuchar esto.
> 
> Vada: Para que mentir si es verdad... Aunque Ale si está peor... Bueno che, vamos al tema central aquí.
> 
> Jessi: ¡No lo digas! ¡Si lo dices será de verdad el final! —Grita comenzando a llorar y Cuba la retiene.
> 
> Cuba: Disculpenla, la pone emocional terminar esta historia.
> 
> Mientras Jess lloraba...
> 
> Vada: Ay por.... Todavía no me creo que se ponga tan sentimental con los finales—Dice negando con la cabeza.
> 
> Argentina: Por alguna razón me recordo a México. —Comenta el portador del sol pensativo.
> 
> Jessi: ¡¡Ustedes lo que tienen corazones de piedra!!
> 
> Argentina: Ya niña come un alfajor. — Dice y calla a Jessica metiendole un pequeño alfajor de maicena en la boca.
> 
> Vada: Gola Mosca, las preguntas por favor.
> 
> Jessi: ¡Mofga egh mfio! —Exclama con la boca llena.
> 
> Cuba: ¿Qué fue lo que le diste Argentina? —Pregunta mirando lo que Jessica comía en lo que llegaba el robot.
> 
> Argentina: Una cosa.
> 
> En eso llegó el robot con las preguntas.
> 
> Si Daemon y Lampo ya se declararon. ¿Qué es lo que falta aún?
> 
> Luego de eso, se podia escuchar de fondo como Jessica, Argentina y Cuba se ponían a discutir.
> 
> Vada: ¡Dejen de pelear que si no no hago arroz con leche!
> 
> Jessi: ¡No me gusta el arroz con leche así que me importa un p****!
> 
> Cuba: ¿¡Que no te qué!? ¡Ven acá pa meterte tres galletas a ver si se te arregla el gusto!
> 
> Argentina/Vada: Y luego los Argentinos somos los locos.


	14. Nuestra Ilusión

Los días pasaron después de que los fantasmas finalmente confesaran sus sentimientos y el ambiente en la residencia Vongola se había vuelto aún más ameno.

Los chicos habían encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo al molestar a la nueva pareja con su actitud, que a pesar de ser pareja, el único cambio era que a veces podías encontrarlos en un rincón besándose. Pero fuera de esto actuaban como siempre: completamente melosos.

Daemon se avergonzó por horas al percatarse de que siempre trató a Lampo como si fuera su pareja sin darse cuenta, el peliverde por su parte solo rió algo avergonzado, pues él sí fue consciente de su extraña relaciones pero nunca hizo el intento de cambiarla ya que disfrutaba de la cercanía con su amado.

Todo iba bien, pero Daemon se sentía incómodo por un tema. Y decidió que ya era tiempo de arreglar eso, así que reunió a la décima generación junto a sus compañeros y pareja fantasmas para discutir el tema.

—Ya estamos todos. ¿De qué querías hablar Dae? —Le preguntó Lampo a su lado una vez todos se habían reunido en la sala.

El nombrado suspiró al sentir la mirada de los demás sobre él.

—Es sobre algo que me a estado molestando por un tiempo... Es sobre Giotto, Ugetsu y G. —Todos los demás se tensaron al escuchar esos nombres—. Quiero hablar con ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada, probablemente estaban demasiado ocupados procesando las palabras del ilusionista. Pero el silencio fue roto por la voz nerviosa de Lampo.

—E-es una broma... ¿Cierto? —Preguntó incrédulo y con miedo en sus ojos, pero Daemon solo lo miró culpable y negó con su cabeza—. ¡¡Ellos son los que causaron tu muerte!! ¡¡Te traicionaron!! ¡¡A todos nosotros!! ¿¡Por qué querrías hablar con ellos!? —Estalló sujetándolo por sus brazos mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos para acompañar su expresión enfurecida.

—Lampo tiene definitivamente la razón Daemon, por favor recapacita. —Le pidió Knuckle, pero él solo negó una vez más antes de hablar.

—Esto es algo que debo hacer.

—¡¡No, no tienes que hacerlo!! Por favor... —Lampo no pudo retener su llanto tras esto y Daemon lo abrazó para consolarlo.

No quería lastimar a su pequeño, pero necesitaba cerrar esa etapa de su vida de la forma correcta.

—Tú no sabes cómo fue todo tras tu muerte... —Habló Alaude con tono neutro, pero su entrecejo estaba fruncido—. Los tres huyeron, ninguno hizo siquiera el intento de quedarse, de enmendar su error o de explicarse.

Aunque él mismo les había dicho que se fueran, una parte de si había esperado que lo desafiaran, que pidieran perdón, se explicaran y lucharan por enmendar sus errores en honor a su amigo caído. Lo esperaron por años, pero esto nunca pasó. Nunca hubo siquiera un intento de los otros tres por contactarlos y tampoco visitaron nunca la tumba de Lampo que hicieron en la iglesia junto a la de Daemon.

—Es cierto, tras mi muerte me centré en Vongola y no supe más de ustedes, pero por eso mismo quiero confrontarlos. Quiero saber por qué morí, si el tiempo que compartimos fue mentira, si fuí en verdad traicionado o no. —Observó a Lampo y limpió una de sus lágrimas antes de seguir—. Quiero saber toda la verdad, no solo la parte que menos dolerá.

El peliverde ahogó un sollozo al escuchar esto, sabía que Daemon se refería a todas las cosas que le ocultó y a ese detalle que continuaba ocultando con Alaude y Knuckle, cómo y cuándo murió.

—Además. —Continuó la niebla—. No podemos evitar una confrontación para siempre. Tsunayoshi, Takeshi y Hayato han estado usando sus cadenas desde que llegamos, pero eso a limitado su poder incluso en los entrenamientos. No pueden seguir de esta manera.

Los adolescentes se sorprendieron al ser mencionados, habían tratado de ocultar su problema esos meses que habían convivido con los fantasmas, pero era verdad que estaban alcanzando su límite.

Todos callaron por unos momentos, estaba claro el punto de Daemon, así que solo faltaba la respuesta de los otros fantasmas.

—...No debes quedarte solo con ellos. —Habló Lampo antes antes de abrazar con fuerza a su pareja—. No confío en ellos.

Daemon sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

—Gracias pequeño.

Los otros dos fantasmas suspiraron ante esto, si Lampo lo aceptaba ellos no se opondrían tampoco.

—Espero que no te arrepientas al final Daemon. —Dijo Knuckle dándole una leve palmada en su hombro.

—Hmp, a mí no me importa lo que pasé, yo advertí. —Dijo Alaude claramente disgustado.

Daemon solo rió levemente antes de que Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato se acercaran a él e hicieran una reverencia.

—Lamentamos no poder ocultarlos por más tiempo y le agradecemos que nos tuviera en cuenta Daemon-san. —Dijo Tsuna en su faceta de jefe.

El aludido solo buscó con la mirada a su sucesor y le dijo.

—Mukuro, hazme el favor y dale unas palmadas en la cabeza a Tsunayoshi-kun.

—¿¡Qué!? —Preguntó el castaño levantando la cabeza.

—Kufufufu, significa que no debes preocuparte por eso, ninguno de los tres para ser exactos. —Explicó Mukuro mientras le daba dichas palmadas.

Los fantasmas asintieron ante sus palabras, la décima generación no tenía culpa alguna de los problemas de la primera. El tiempo compartido había logrado disipar cualquier sombra de sus ancestros que los fantasmas pudieran ver en los adolescentes.

Entonces el día elegido fue noche buena, donde los chicos harían una fiesta y entonces él podría tener privacidad para hablar con los otros tres…

Cuando el 24 de diciembre llegó Daemon estaba preparándose mentalmente para ingresar a la habitación donde reposaban los anillos de la tormenta, cielo y lluvia. Hacía un rato que Hayato, Tsuna y Takeshi se los habían quitado, dejandolos en las cadenas para que los fantasmas no aparecieran antes de tiempo y que Daemon se alistara.

Knuckle, Alaude y Lampo estaban observando con el nerviosismo palpable en sus rostros, aunque la nube disimulaba un poco.

—Bueno, ya es hora. —Dijo Daemon, los otros tres asintieron y todos entraron a la habitación.

De inmediato notaron los tres anillos sobre una pequeña mesa rodeados por las cadenas, gracias a una pequeña ilusión, Daemon las quitó y entonces ocurrió…

Los tres anillos brillaron al mismo tiempo que tres llamas de la última voluntad aparecían y comenzaban a tomar forma humana.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo primero que escucharon proveniente de las llamas color naranja, al segundo estas dejaron ver a un fantasma rubio de traje, pero lo raro era que no tenía su llama de la última voluntad activa, dejando ver sus ojos que sorprendieron a los cuatro fantasmas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó una voz proveniente de la llama color celeste distrayéndolos y tomando forma, dejando ver a un fantasma con ropas orientales antiguas.

—Hajjj. —Provino de la llama roja, dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo con un peculiar tatuaje en su cara que vestía de traje pero con la camisa abierta y sin saco.

Los tres se notaban desorientados y algo débiles arrodillados en el suelo, tal vez por el efecto prolongado de las cadenas. Observaron a su alrededor para entender que pasaba, y entonces Giotto lo vio.

—¿Daemon..? —Llamó su nombre incrédulo.

Al instante los otros dos voltearon en la misma dirección que Giotto y vieron a sus ex compañeros con la misma expresión que su cielo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Giotto, Ugetsu, G. —Los saludó Daemon con una expresión neutral.

Giotto se levantó a traspiés por su estado y trató de acercarse al ilusionista.

—¡¡No te acerques!! —Gritó Lampo mientras abrazaba a Daemon de forma protectora y amenazaba al cielo con su mirada y algunas chispas.

Alaude y Knuckle bloquearon el paso de Giotto casi al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión del menor.

—Y-yo... Lo siento... —Murmuró el cielo retrocediendo en sus pasos, no sabía que más decir ante la mirada de sus antiguos elementos.

G y Ugetsu lo apoyaron por los hombros. Mientras, Daemon suspiró y acarició los cabellos de su pequeño.

—Lampo, chicos, ¿podrían dejarnos solos? —Los tres lo observaron atónitos.

—¿De qué hablas Dae? ¡Prometiste no quedarte solo con ellos! —Le recordó Lampo alterado.

—Y no lo haré, solo quiero que se queden tras la puerta. ¿O pueden prometer no volver a interrumpir si se quedan?

Los tres callaron ante esto, hasta que Knuckle habló.

—Eso al final sería imposible. —Se acercó a Lampo y puso una mano en su hombro—. Vamos Lampo, si algo pasa tiramos la puerta y listo.

Alaude bufó y fue el primero en atravesar la puerta sin siquiera mirar a los demás. Daemon le sonrió a Lampo antes de dejar un beso en su frente para tranquilizarlo.

—Estaré bien pequeño, solo espérame afuera. —Lampo asintió lentamente y se apartó de él, pero antes de atravesar la puerta le dedicó una última mirada amenazante a los otros tres—. Ahora podemos hablar más tranquilos.

—...¿Por qué querrías hablar con nosotros? —Preguntó G desviando su mirada.

—Porque quiero saberlo todo, por qué morí, por qué me traicionaron, y si en verdad fue eso lo que pasó. —Esto los dejó helados—. No quiero suposiciones, solo la verdad.

—N-nosotros no... —Giotto respiró hondo para calmarse antes de continuar y Ugetsu lo ayudó con sus llamas—. Nunca tuvimos la intención de traicionarte Daemon, te lo juro por lo más sagrado que de verdad pensamos que ocultar a Elena era lo mejor...

—¿Cómo iba a ser lo mejor Giotto? ¡Estaba destrozado y ya viste cómo terminó todo! 

—Elena estaba grave Daemon. —Continuó explicando el japonés—. No podíamos trasladarla y su recuperación iba a tomar mucho tiempo, ella tenía miedo de que los enemigos se aprovecharan de su condición para secuestrarla y chantajearnos.

—Podíamos protegerla, pero entonces ocuparíamos tropas necesarias para el contraataque. Y si tú, que eras su prometido no te veías afectado la gente sospecharía, por eso nos pidió que anunciaramos su muerte. Para protegerte a ti y a Vongola.

—Nunca nos imaginamos que todo terminaría así... Ni siquiera mi superintuicion sirvió de algo.

—Entonces... ¿Ustedes no eran amantes? —Le preguntó a G la duda que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que vio el medallón.

—¿¡¡Pero tú estás loco!!? —Se escandalizó G—. ¡¡Ni yo ni Elena habríamos echo eso!! ¡Sí, nos casamos después de tu muerte, pero eso fue algo que surgió con el tiempo mientras me aseguraba de que pudiera rehacer su vida sin Vongola! ¡Te juro que nunca la miré como a una mujer mientras estuvieron juntos! 

Daemon no dijo nada por un momento, pero entonces suspiró relajando sus hombros y con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Gracias... —Susurró Daemon desconcertándolos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos agradeces Daemon? —Preguntó Ugetsu.

—Por no traicionarme. Sí, fueron idiotas y se equivocaron, pero eso también se aplica para mi que pasé 400 años derramando sangre innecesaria. Me dieron las respuestas que pedí, y ahora sé que nuestra amistad y lealtad no fue falsa. Independiente de lo que pasó después, me conformo con eso. —Expresó sincero—. G, gracias por cuidar de Elena cuando me fuí.

Los tres fantasmas comenzaron a llorar al escuchar sus palabras.

—Eres un... Maldito blando... —Masculló G entre lágrimas.

—Solo quiero seguir adelante de la forma correcta, la eternidad es demasiado larga para pasarla con rencor.

Creo unos pañuelos con sus llamas y se los tendió a cada uno para que secaran sus lágrimas, pero ellos lloraron otro poco al ver la insignia de Vongola bordada en cada uno.

—¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Ugetsu una vez se calmaron.

Los otros guardaron silencio ante su pregunta, pero finalmente Giotto intervino.

—Nos vamos. Seguiremos cuidando de las generaciones venideras desde los anillos, pero no tenemos derecho a interactuar con ellas... Ni con ustedes. —Le dijo a Daemon con una sonrisa amarga.

—Creo que es lo mejor... —Concordó Daemon apenado.

—No pongas esa cara, gracias a ti nosotros también nos sentimos algo más tranquilos. —Le dijo G antes de empezar a desvanecerse—. Cuídense.

—Rezaré por qué todo fluya de la manera correcta para todos está vez. —Se despidió Ugetsu con una pequeña reverencia y se desvaneció también.

—Dale a Tsunayoshi y a los demás las gracias de nuestra parte, ellos lograron salvar el verdadero ideal de Vongola que creamos, y te salvaron a ti también.

—Lo haré. —Tras está respuesta el rubio comenzó a desaparecer también—. Giotto— lo llamó antes de que se fuera.

El aludido lo observó con confusión mientras volvía a materializarse por completo.

—¿Si Daemon?— preguntó, aunque su intuición ya le daba una pista de lo que preguntaría.

—¿Por qué tus ojos son azul oscuro y no celestes?— exigió saber.

Él, junto a los demás había sido testigos de Giotto sin su modo Hyper en el pasado y claramente recordaba que el rubio tenía ojos celestes como el mismo cielo.

—Oh... Eso… —Dice con un poco de pena en su voz—. Es solo un pequeño recordatorio, nada más. —Expresó con una leve sonrisa.

Daemon no indagó más, sabía que era una mentira, pero decidió respetar la decisión de su antiguo jefe y amigo.

Luego de eso los dos se despidieron nuevamente y Giotto volvió al anillo, mientras que Daemon, aplicando la misma ilusión que antes y agarró los anillos para luego salir e ir con los demás a dárselos a Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato.

La noche fue muy divertida después de esto, todos celebraban y la pasaban bien como una enorme y disfuncional familia.

—Sí que son escandalosos. —Comentó Alaude mirando a Kyoya que discutía con Mukuro. 

Daemon al ver esa escena asintió divertido.

—Ya me imagino cuando tengan la edad para casarse. —Dijo Knuckle con una sonrisa y mirando con gracia como su sucesor tenía una pequeña competencia con el guardián del bosque.

—Eso sí será caótico. —Rió Lampo imaginandose mil y un escenas sobre cada posible boda.

—Nufufu al final… Sí valió la pena. —Dijo Daemon con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazando a Lampo.

A pesar de todos los baches en su camino, por fin estas dos almas pudieron estar juntas. De ahora en adelante vivirían su ilusión más anhelada: 

El poder estar juntos y tener una familia.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada/Argentina: ¡Vamos Carajo! — Celebran ambos chocando los cinco mientras comían facturas.
> 
> Cuba: Me alegra que estén felices, ¿pero qué hacemos con mi chica? —Dice señalando a Jessica que estaba atada a una silla, con una camisa de fuerza y amordazada—. ¿Y qué rayos comen?.
> 
> El de un Sol se pone unos anteojos igual que su ciudadana y saca un librito que en la portada citaba:
> 
> "Que hacer si terminas un fic"
> 
> Argentina: Por lo que dice la cosa, ya se le va a pasar. —Dice leyendo.
> 
> Vada: Además... Jejejeje ¿En serio creen que terminamos así de rápido? —Pregunta vestida de ángel, cosa graciosa ya que detrás de ella había fuego y la rodeaba un aura demoniaca.
> 
> En ese momento la otra autora se sacudió en la silla como si estuviera poseída asustando a Cuba.
> 
> Antes de que alguno dijera algo vino alguien más...
> 
> *****: Ciao~~ Parece que todo va bien. —Dice una voz melodiosa y entonces apareció otro Country.
> 
> Su bandera era verde, blanca y roja, su ropa consistia en un traje y venía comiendo un trozo de pizza.
> 
> Al ver a este country Jessica empezó a llorar y movió la silla a saltos para acercársele.
> 
> Vada: Mientras Jess, Cuba y Argie estan con Mamma Italia, solo les diré que estén atentos, jejejejeje.
> 
> Dice y luego le hace una señal a Mosca Verde. El robot se acerca y en su pantalla decía:
> 
> ¿Qué tienen planeado estas dos locas?  
> Porque es obvio que falta una cosa más.


	15. Epílogo

"Solo un pequeño recordatorio, nada más."

Esas fueron las palabras que le dije a Daemon.

Sinceramente prefiero que no sepa el por qué mis ojos son de otro color.

Fue después de que Vongola, o por lo menos nosotros, la primera generación, nos disolvieramos.

G se quedó con Elena… Y yo me fuí a Japón junto con Asari.

Tal vez crean que los tres rehicimos nuestras vidas como si nada, que no nos importaba lo que ocurrió.

Pero no fue así…

Después de todo, ni siquiera sé por qué pasó esto en primer lugar… 

Solo recuerdo que habíamos logrado encontrar viva a Elena de alguna forma y que ella no quería que le dijeramos a Daemon.

Algunos me dirán, ¿Giotto y tu intuición no te advirtió de nada?

Pues la verdad es que no, en todo ese trayecto, incluso en el mismo día de la muerte de Daemon, mi intuición no me dijo nada.

Solo funcionó cuando ocurrió lo de Corzat pero antes y después no.

Y sinceramente, eso me carcomía el alma.

En toda mi instancia en Japón, a pesar de formar una familia, tener hijos y demás.

Me odiaba a mi mismo… Sí solo hubiera escuchado a Daemon y Alaude en su momento… No habrían atacado la Mansión, Elena no hubiera resultado herida… Nada habría pasado y todos estaríamos juntos como una familia.

Yo morí apenas con 35 años de edad...

¿Por qué?

Bueno, eso tiene que ver con mis ojos.

Al parecer, el odiarme a mi mismo con tanta intencidad provocó que yo despertara llamas de la noche, razón por la que con cada día que pasaba el color de mis ojos cambiaba a uno mucho más oscuro, como el de un cielo en la noche.

Las llamas me consumieron por dentro, matándome en el proceso.

Je… Un final digno y doloroso para alguien como yo.

¿No es verdad?

—¿Sigues allí? —Preguntó una voz profunda y aspera.

—Sí, solo quiero saber en que terminará esto. —Respondió el rubio a la nada.

Hacía unos años que había ocurrido esa navidad donde Daemon por fin los confrontó.

Y ahora él se encontraba en el techo de la mansión Vongola viendo como el ex-arcobaleno del sol perseguía a uno de los sucesores de Daemon por todo el lugar ya que este había pedido la mano del décimo en matrimonio.

—Te aseguro que Reborn lo dejará como coladera. —Expresó esa voz y por un portal negro apareció el mismísimo Bermuda y se sentó a un lado del rubio.

—Jeje, entonces sí será divertido. —Dijo el de ojos azules.

Lo que nadie había notado en todo ese tiempo, era una pequeña cadena que se situaba en el cuello de Giotto y que estaba unida al aura de Bermuda y los demás Vindice…

Sí, después de despertar esas llamas el estuvo ligado a la "Justicia de la mafia" por todas esas décadas, solo que al estar dentro del anillo Vongola nadie lo notaba, además de que con su modo Hyper lograba ocultar la cadena y el color de sus ojos.

Ahora que había logrado hablar con Daemon, su alma dejó de tener un enlace con el anillo.

—Ya debemos irnos. —Anunció Bermuda, el rubio suspiró antes de asentir y dar una última mirada a los Vongola para luego pasar por el portal.

Ahora todo ha terminado ¿No?

Ay Giotto... Giotto…

Siempre echándote la culpa a ti solito.

¿En serio creen que esto se acaba aquí?

¡Jajajajaja! 

Déjenme decirles que no.

Después de todo, todavía falta mi versión…


	16. Especial: El secreto enterrado

¿Saben? Nunca tuve la intención de que todo se torciera en un inicio.

Solo quería un poco de libertad... No, quería ser totalmente libre de vivir como quería.

"Mantén tu espalda recta"

"No dejes de sonreír"

"Las mujeres no sirven para los negocios, déjale eso a tu futuro marido"

"¿Para qué quieres leer? ¡Eso es de hombres!"

"Una mujer noble debe ser el rostro de su casa, siempre fina, siempre fuerte, solo debes sonreír para apoyar a tu marido y cuidar de sus hijos"

Estos y muchos más me persiguieron toda mi vida.

La fría y dura regla que mi maestra de etiqueta usaba para golpear mis piernas, brazos o espalda cada vez que me equivocaba en mi postura desde que comencé a caminar.

El apretado corsé que ayudaba a definir mi figura mientras comprimía mis infantiles costillas.

La rígida dieta que solo me permitían romper levemente en eventos sociales para no ser grosera.

Los peinados elaborados que me causaban migraña, las joyas que se sentían como grilletes en mi cuerpo.

Y las sonrisas vacías de todas las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino.

Mujeres esperando a que cometiera el mínimo error para destruir mi reputación con sus críticas, hombres que me miraban como si fuera un trofeo que querían en su vitrina. Y mi familia que solo quería usarme para crear conexiones.

Lo odiaba todo.

Pero encontré un pequeño rayo de luz en medio de todo: Daemon y Lampo.

Mis queridos amigos, sí los amé desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Me salvaron de cuánto pretendiente se me acercara, me enseñaron a leer, escribir, contar, política y equitación, nunca me subestimaron por ser mujer. Me dieron una probada de la tan ansiada libertad.

—¿Por qué no te casas con el joven Spade?

Esas palabras de mi padre se sintieron como un balde de agua fría, Daemon...

¿Tú también te convertirás en mi grillete? 

No podía evitar pensar eso cuando te veía, pero al menos tú no mostrabas esa intención hacia mi.

Al menos hasta que Lampo desapareció.

¿Hice algo para que me odiarás Lampo? Solo desapareciste y me dejaste a merced del monstruo que tú ida creó.

Estaba aterrorizada de Daemon, lo supe cuando el terminó de leer esa carta, no eran sus poderes lo que me asustaba, si no su mirada cuando los usó. La mirada de alguien que no dudaría en matar a quién se pusiera en su camino, incluida yo.

Me aferré a él y lo consolé, temía que si me descuidaba si quiera un poco esa bestia mostraría sus colmillos otra vez, y con esos pensamientos acepté el grillete de oro en mi dedo anular.

Fuí a la iglesia para confesarme, pues sabía que mi actuar no era correcto a pesar de ser lo único que se me ocurría.

Y los conocí, Giotto y G me mostraron una nueva forma de libertad, de luchar. Así que los seguí sin dudar y traje a Daemon para que nos ayudará. 

Nunca pensé que Lampo estaría con ellos también.

Cuando lo vi, tuve la esperanza de que Daemon me dejaría ir, yo era quien llenaba el vacío que había dejado Lampo después de todo, pero cuando Daemon anunció nuestro compromiso supe que eso no pasaría.

¿No tengo derecho a elegir?

¿No puedo amar, odiar, o vivir como yo quiera?

¿No merezco ser feliz?

—Tu vida es tuya Elena, nunca lo olvides.

G... Oh mi amado G... No sabes cuán hondo me llegaron tus palabras.

Tenías razón, tenía derecho de ser feliz, de vivir como yo quisiera.

Y la oportunidad llegó sin que la buscara.

Cuando tú, Giotto y Ugetsu me salvaron supe que debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Así que los manipule con mis llamas de la niebla, sin Daemon cerca podía usarlas sin temor a ser descubierta.

Así fue que conseguí tiempo. Segura de que Lampo llenaría el vacío que dejé en Daemon como yo hice en antaño, pero una vez más el plan falló.

—Daemon a muerto...

Me congelé ante esto, mi mente se desconectó y ni escuché el resto de la historia, a duras penas pude percatarme de cuando Giotto se postró llorando a mis pies. 

¿Estaba rogando perdón?

Ugetsu se lo llevó para tranquilizarlo y G se acercó a mí, preocupado de mi falta de reacción.

Cuando al fin reaccioné, reí.

Reí como una psicópata mientras las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro y G me abrazó intentando tranquilizarme.

Él también lloraba, sé que Giotto y Ugetsu derramaron más lágrimas al escucharme, y me imaginé cuan destrozado estaría Lampo... Mi pobre mejor amigo.

—No me dejes... —Le rogué a G mientras lloraba—. Por favor... No me dejes tú también G...

Culpa.

El sentimiento más poderoso a la hora de manipular a alguien.

Yo ya estaba rota, quería mi felicidad sin importar qué.

—No me iré Elena, lo juro.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera mi expresión, una sonrisa maniática acompañada de una mirada enloquecida y ojeras.

Perdónenme todos, pero su desgracia será el cimiento de mi felicidad.

Y así fue, construí una vida feliz al lado del hombre que amaba sobre las tumbas de mis mejores amigos, pobre G que nunca leyó la carta notificando las muertes de Lampo y Giotto. 

Él solo debía vivir para mi, y nuestra hija.

Fin.


	17. Adiós

Vada: ¡Por fin! ¡Vamos carajo!

Yo: Ay... Me alegra y me duele a partes iguales :'3

Reborn: Así que por fin lo terminaron.

Yo: Sí... Siento el vacío de mi alma... —Dice de forma dramática mientras contempla la lámpara del techo con expresión ida.

Elena: ¡Pues yo quiero gritar y golpearme! ¿¡Por qué me tocó ser la villana esta vez 😭!? ¡Yo los shipeaba desde el inicio!

Yo: Porque somos unos seres oscuros que nos alimentamos de los traumas de nuestros lectores y luego nos preguntamos cómo podemos ser tan retorcidas.

Elena: Están locas, es la única explicación.

Reborn: Bueno, en el caso de Dame-Jessica creo que Verde le safó un tornillo o algo así. —Dice él viendo como Verde le hacía preguntas a Cuba mientras Mammon y Skull hablaban con Italia y Bermuda con... ¿Alemania?

Argentina: En el caso de la mía es ya de nacimiento. —Sonríe y se encoje de hombros—. Los Argentinos sin locura no somos Argentinos.

Cuba: La mía se cayó de la cuna de chiquita...

Vada: Lo siento de verdad Elena, pero te lo compensaré en Mi Legado o en algún de mis otros borradores jejejeje.

Yo: A todo esto... Comienza tú que fuiste la loca que comenzó esto.

Vada: ¡¡Che!! Que vos fuiste la que descubrió ese detalle. —Reniega ella—. Bueno como decía Jessi, sinceramente no planeabamos llegar hasta está instancia desdé un principio.

Yo: Creo que ya mencionamos antes que esta loca historia se nos ocurrió por un fic de VongolaPrimo, peeeero, también hubo otro factor que colaboró en la historia. ¿Recuerdas cuál es Silva?.

Vada: ¿Algo más? —Dice y ladea su cabeza y se pone a pensar hasta que lo recuerda—. ¡Claro! ¡Las ideas de navidad!... ¿Vos podrías explicarlo?

Yo: Vaaaaaaale. Verán, Silva y yo antes de leer el fic de VP habíamos pensado escribir especiales de Navidad, no daré detalles del suyo, pero el mío iba a ser la navidad de la primera generación. Mientras planeabamos esto surgió la idea de MITR, y yo quise incluir un poco de mis headcanons DaeLampo en mi especial. Me alargué, y le pedí a Silva si podíamos hacer su fic una saga, yo escribiendo la primera parte que era su pasado, y ella la secuela que era lo que se había planeado originalmente. ¿Me olvidé de algo?

Vada: Creo que no mija.

Yo: En fin. Que este proyecto fue uno muy loco y especial para nosotras, además que nos hemos dedicado a él durante meses, así que se siente raro terminar. Pero estamos muy felices de haber podido completarlo.

Vada: Es verdad, ademas de las locuras que se nos ocurría... Y los capos compañeros de nota que tenemos.

Yo: Y las noches de tormenta que parecía que G y Lampo nos querían matar por lo que escribíamos😅.

Vada: Recuerdo cuando acá en mi pueblo hubo nubes, lluvia, truenos y en la madrugada salía el sol de a ratos... Solo faltaba la niebla... Ese día sí que fue loco.

Yo: En esa época parecía que la primera generación leía nuestros borradores🤣🤣🤣.

Vada: Ni me lo recuerdes, que me dió un cagaso... Bueno esta ya es la despedida de este finc.

Yo: Pero no nuestra despedida final. Nuestras mentes todavía tienen material preparado para ustedes en otros fics, así que estén atentos a nuestros perfiles(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Las dos se miran y junto a todos los demás sonrien.

Todos: Ciao, ciao~.

**Author's Note:**

> BERMUDA: Ni si quiera yo me lo esperaba... —Dice el de vendas mientras Eto asiente.
> 
> SILVA: ¡Muajajaja! Aquí está la segunda parte de "Mi Realidad, Tu Ilusión".
> 
> YO: Por favor recuerden que la mente retorcida de Vada Silva lo ideó todo. Yo solo aporté el ship😇.
> 
> REBORN: Soy testigo.
> 
> Tras estas palabras ambos salen corriendo al Búnker
> 
> SILVA: ¡Hey! Las dos lo hicimos, además, tú me diste la idea. —Dice mientras intenta atraparlos.
> 
> BERMUDA: No te esfuerces, no saldrán hasta el próximo capítulo
> 
> YO & REBORN: ¡En ese tampoco saldremos!
> 
> SILVA: ... Creo que se olvidan que puedes sacarlos de allí con tus portales. —Le comenta a Bermuda.
> 
> BERMUDA: Dejalos, después los sacamos. —Dice mientras come una media luna.
> 
> SILVA: Okey, bueno yo no pongo el número de palabras pero si preguntas. —Explica y saca una libreta mientras se pone los anteojos—. Los reto a todos los que lean que traten de adivinar el como surgió la idea de este fic... Son bienvenidas todo tipo de teorías.


End file.
